The Flowers That Keep Us Alive
by n00dle
Summary: continued oneshot... the flowers that Inuyasha gave her hold more than just a pretty smell. InuKag. FINISHED! SEQUEL IS... It's a WHAT!
1. I

**When You're Feeling Down**

**ONE SHOT - turned into a real story**

**_Never Stop Caring_**

I don't own Inuyasha. Or anyone else. I'm working on Tessaiga though, so I can Bakuryuuha the crap out of anyone who is even _remotely_ connected to Inuyasha. So hide yourselves.

**READ: **I ALMOST made this into a InuKik fic (not the same plot, but an InuKik fic), but I just couldn't do it. Because Kikyou's a freaky, evil, demonic little clay pot. Seriously. Someone needs to stick some flowers in her head. Or something like that. It would be fun. -grabs some roses- on second thought... -puts roses down- she doesn't deserve pretty roses.

* * *

"Inuyasha, hurry up back there. What are you doing anyway?" The curious kitsune asked Inuyasha, who had caused the gang to stop for awhile. He really didn't mind the break, he rather enjoyed it since it didn't happen often, but something was wrong because one thing was true; Inuyasha never stopped unless it was something really important. After saying this, the cute fox put his hands to his mouth, because he really didn't want to continue their journey. His feet where sore beyond all reason, and he really wished he had accepted those shoes Kagome had offered him earlier that day. They were a bit big on his feet, but they were well worth it to him.

"Not like it's any of your business, runt." Inuyasha replied, lifting his head to talk to the kit, then lowering it to continue was he was doing. He wouldn't reveal what he was doing to _anyone_, they'd just make fun of him for stopping them to do that. Even if the stop was nice.

"Inuyasha, please be a little bit nicer to Shippou, I think his feet are sore, like mine." Kagome told Inuyasha, sort of a warning for the osuwari that would come if he wasn't going to be nicer to them. She wanted desperately to go over to him and see what he was doing... but she stayed alongside Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou anyways. Shippou liked her to be near him, and she was certain Inuyasha didn't want her over there.

"Feh. Whatever."

"However, what are you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku, the much lecherous monk, asked. It interested all of them, he wouldn't let any of them come near him, and he also commanded them to stay where they were instead of finding a place to stay. Everyone was getting really tired of just standing there, the urge to sit was horrible, but none of them wanted to sit on the dirt, and they didn't want Kirara to feel uncomfortable if they sat on her. If they found a different place to sit, Inuyasha would growl at them and make them stay.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha shouted with anger in his eyes. "Go ahead and set up camp I guess, we can stay for the night." Everyone in the group was excited to hear this, and Kagome was the one to say, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"We can trust you to find our camp, right?" Miroku asked him.

"Of course," Inuyasha stated, like it was _so_ obvious. "I'll follow Kagome's scent."

"Ah, running to Lady Kagome," Miroku teased. "Inuya-" Sango could hear the lecherous tone in his voice, and hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu, hard, before he could finish his thoughts. Kagome just laughed at the monk and Shippou simply stated, "What a baka." Sango was giving Miroku a death glare, Miroku was hoping Sango wouldn't hit him once more and of course having lecherous thoughts, Shippou was just staring at the two, thinking they were stupid, Inuyasha was doing his work, and Kagome was going to be the one to go and find camp.

"Let's go find a place to stay," Kagome told them, surprised that none of them were going to say it themselves; after all, all of them _were_ pretty tired out. "I'm going to try to find a clearing in the forest." She just left them, heading for the forest, and it took them a couple of seconds to actually realize she was leaving, since they were caught up in their own things. After they figured out she was going, they all scrambled to get their stuff together and follow her.

* * *

"Thank goodness they're gone," Inuyasha told himself. "They'd just laugh at me, knowing what I was doing." What was he doing anyway? He had walked along with the group, then abandoned them to come over here, and once they started to come near him and ask why'd he'd run off, he just demanded they stayed there while he did his work. About a month earlier, he had seen this "Houjou" guy giving Kagome flowers, which she had thanked him for and called them _pretty_! Inuyasha would **not** let this Houjou guy fling himself all over Kagome, and once he had told her that, she just replied with "Don't worry, Inuyasha, he's a kind boy and all; I just don't like him like he likes me." She did, however, like the flowers and put them in their own "vase", in which she put them in sparkling clear water. After this, Inuyasha was turned into "jealous" mode, and had to go find her something.

He had decided on getting flowers too, but he put a month's time in between, so it wouldn't be so obvious that he had took the idea from this guy. That's where he was, leaning down to get flowers from a spot that had many different kinds. He had made sure it was behind some sort of protection; the group would never let him live picking flowers for Kagome up. At first, he never really realized what she had seen in these flowers that made them pretty, but now once he looked at them he could tell that they were beautiful in their own way, and reminded him of Kagome. She was always looking her best, nothing that happened to her took any part of it away.

His picking of flowers wasn't just out of jealousy; it would also be a good chance to tell her how he really thought. Sure, he couldn't get over Kikyou in a snap, but lately he'd been thinking, and realized... Kagome accepts him for a hanyou, even if it was wrong for her to love him as a hanyou. Kikyou wanted him to be human, so she could live a normal life, no hanyous involved. He could see right through her, she probably didn't even care, she only wanted to take him with her because she wanted to get rid of him for not becoming a human..! Inuyasha truly had no clue what flowers to get, so he inspected each and every one carefully, trying to see which ones Kagome would think looked best. he remembered, there was a day she had asked him to go and get some flowers with her, and he strained to remember which ones she got.

* * *

"Come on, all you have to do is go get some flowers with me."

"It sounds stupid." he replied, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Please, just do it, Inuyasha." He was about to say yes, but only because the fear of the osuwari.

"Even if you say no I won't o-s-u-w-a-r-i you." She said calmly, aware of his situation. This got to him. he still didn't really want to go pick some flowers, but when she wouldn't osuwari him for something she wanted him to do, he knew it was something she really wanted him to do, purely because she liked being with him. He knew it was because she wanted to be near him, he wasn't bragging or anything, she had told him before. Not like it was easy for her to hide, anyway.

"I'll go, Kagome." It seemed to have made her day that he would go with her, that he could understand that she wanted him to go with her, just because she loved having him there with her. That was one of the many reasons she wasn't always so fearful during a battle, because Inuyasha was there and it seemed to give her hope, gave her determination, gave her confidence, it gave her _life_. She smiled at him, and walked over to a patch of flowers next to a nearby tree, him following. She got over there, it was only a few steps, and leaned down, Inuyasha leaning down next to her.

"I especially love these," She said as she smiled and ripped off a light purple flower. "I don't know what they are called, but I can recognize them anywhere I go." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his nose, and he took in the scent of the flower, once, two times.

Kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o... Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite 

"I will know what they are from now on," He let go of her hand and smelled the flowers, then picked a pink flower and gave it to her. "Do you know what this one is? It smells nice... like you. It's not your scent, but it smells good."

Kono yo ni umarete Anata no me ni Nani o utsushite Ima kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o... Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai Ai no naka e 

"I didn't expect you to actually _get _some flowers... it's not like you to do that."

Namanurui kaze ni Utare boku wa Nani o nokoshite Ima kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o... Soshite Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite Kono yo ni umarete Anata no me ni Nani o utsushite Ima nama nerui kaze ni Utare boku wa Nani o nokoshite 

"I don't do it often, you are correct," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the flowers again and got an orange one, then gave it to Kagome. "In fact, I never do it, but you are an exception."

Kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o...

* * *

"Let's see if I can recognize any of these, shall we..." he said to himself as he went over to a purple flower like the one he saw on that day and sniffed it. Sure enough, it was that flower, so her got it, and a few others of it's kind. He kept on sniffing loads of flowers and picking until only a few were left, and was satisfied. He stood up, holding the flowers in his hands, and smelled them all together. They were so wonderful, together like that. No matter how good they smelled, they couldn't compare to Kagome. he sniffed the air, pushing the flowers away, so he could get a better sense on other things, like Kagome's scent. Which wasn't too far away, and in the forest. He pulled the flowers back towards him, and ran in Kagome's direction. Instead of walking in front of everyone and giving her the flowers, he set them down by the nearest tree.

"Kagome, come here and spare a second, will you?" He asked, and Kagome turned to face him, and stood up, waving to her friends as to say "Just a minute".

"Yes?" She asked as she arrived. Inuyasha dragged her behind the tree and picked up the flowers, then held them out to her.

"They are for you." She accepted the flowers, but was sort of hesitant, since this wasn't normal.

"Thank you, but," She sort of gave a pause, and Inuyasha looked sort of worried. "You did this because of Houjou-kun, didn't you? Because you're jealous? Right?"

"Well, at first... but..."

"But?"

"Along the way I realized they were more than just because I was... well..."

"Jealous." She said for him. He didn't like to say anything bad of himself, but Kagome knew what he meant. Even if he couldn't say it.

"Yeah, and," he started to say as he pointed to the purple flower. "I could remember the scent... for you. The day you took me to go pick flowers."

"Inuyasha!" She pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt the flowers he had given her, and buried her face in his haori. "This means so much to me... I know that they are only flowers, but you got them for me, and that makes me happy. To know that you care." He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I have always cared, and will never stop caring," there was a pause before either of them said anything. "When you're feeling down, I'll be here for you Kagome."


	2. II

**When You're Feeling Down**

**_Night of the New Moon_**

**CONTINUATION OF A ONE SHOT**

I don't own Inuyasha. Or anyone else. I'm still working on Tessaiga, so hide.

**READ: **This will have Kikyou bashing, just not the humorous kind like where Sesshoumaru killed her with a frying pan.

* * *

"Inuyasha, thank you!" Kagome was excited, to put it lightly; she had always hoped Inuyasha would do something like this for her. "You probably don't realize how much this means to me." Inuyasha just stared up into the beautiful day sky. It too reminded him of Kagome, it looked to nice... wait a minute! _What am I thinking? _This was not normal. _I don't usually realize the beauty of things._

"Seems like you guys got a pretty good fire going," Inuyasha told her as they broke the hug Kagome had put him in. "Where will we sleep? You didn't bring anything with you this time."

"I was in a rush this morning," she told him. "Sorry. but I guess we'll just have to sleep on the ground..." She started to head back to the group, Inuyasha following, and she was still holding the flowers in front of her. _This sucks... I don't have anything to put them in. They'll die like this!_

"Ah, Lady Kagome has flowers." Miroku stated.

"No, really?" Sango asked in a sarcastic tone (insert anime style glare face here) "Where'd you get them, Kagome-chan?" Kagome started to blush just slightly, and Inuyasha had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"I-Inuy-y-asha..." said Kagome as she walked over to Sango and decided to sit next to her.

"Really?" Sango questioned, sort of a surprise, but not entirely; they had all expected Inuyasha to do something for her eventually. "That's nice of him."

"That's something new." Shippou said. Inuyasha charged right at him and picked him up by his tail.

"YOU- LITTLE-"

"Kaaaagooooomeeeeeee! He's hittttttiinngg meeeeee!"

"Osuwari! be nice to Shippou!"

"(I don't cuss, but let's just say Inuyasha used lots of colorful words right here)!"

"DON'T SAY THAT NEAR SHIPPOU!"

"I've gotten used to it. He can't spend a day without swearing," Shippou stated, since he really didn't care; so far, there seemed to be not a day that Inuyasha hadn't cussed. "If I were to keep track I'd probably know every word in the universe, and more." Inuyasha climbed out of his hole, exchanged death glares with Shippou, and then sat next to Kagome. It seemed as if the world was ignoring Miroku at this point, since Sango and Kirara sat on the opposite side of him; Shippou sat next to Sango, knowing Kagome would probably sit next to her; and now Inuyasha had sat down next to her.

"Are you guys afraid of me or something?" Inuyasha gave a look somewhat like "What are you, retarded?"

"No, we aren't afraid of you, but we're afraid of your-" Kagome was cut off by Sango, who apparently wanted to get on Miroku's case.

"- you're lecherous _hand_!"

"He's always got his hand in places it shouldn't be," Shippou calmly said, not realizing his mistake, and after a long pause continued, "Did I say something wrong?" Kagome just had to laugh a little, and finally told him the error of his ways.

"Shippou, you may not realize it, but that is wrong on _so_ many levels." She told him, trying to get him to understand without saying anything about it.

"Huh... OoOoOoh... I didn't mean it _that_ way!" He turned to look at Miroku. "But that does sound like him."

"Sooooo..." Kagome said quickly, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. "Do we really want to stay here, or find a village? It is still daytime after all."

Inuyasha was first to tell her what they would do (of course), "We can go try and find a better spot, but if we don't find something by the time it starts to get dark, we're setting up camp. Tonight's the new moon, and I don't want any of us to be killed." Kagome didn't realize it was the new moon, and was actually kind of surprised to hear that! Usually she'd check the calendar, but today she was in such a hurry because Inuyasha was blabbing about "YOU broke the jewel, YOU can sense them, and YOU need to help us!"

* * *

"You broke the jewel in the first place!"

"It won't kill you to wait two seconds!"

"You're the one who can find them!"

"Why don't you get KIKYOU to do it for you?"

"Because..."

"You want her to, don't you?"

"No, no of course not, I want yo-"

"Right! Why don't you just let me die one of these days and get her to do it for you!"

"I couldn't let you die!"

"Well, you sure do seem to want Kikyou!"

"Maybe I will let you die, then!"

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

It was another reason he had gotten her flowers. To make up with her. He hated it when she cried, but most of all, when she hated _him_. He wasn't the kind of guy who wanted everyone to love him or anything, he called people colorful names almost all the time, but what bothered him was that it was_ Kagome _who hated him. He just couldn't tolerate it! He never really made her mad at him on _purpose_, he just seemed to always say the wrong thing... he had lived most of his life picked on for being a hanyou, and the habits of yelling at people and calling them colorful names became a habit, it seemed.

"Let's go," he simply stated, trying to work his thoughts off of Kagome and things he did not like. "We'll have to find a village or something. Maybe we'll get lucky and there'll be a demon we can kill and get rewarded for."

"Why not go back to Kaede's?" Sango asked, it was easy to do, and they hadn't traveled far, she was sure they could get there before night!

"That sounds like a good idea," Kagome told her. "We weren't able to get far away today, we could get back by tonight."

"Keh. Let's shut up and go then." Inuyasha said. He stood up, bent over, and then watched Kagome stand up and climb onto his back. Kirara - who was lying on Sango's lap - awakened when Sango started to stand up, then almost immediately surrounded herself in flames and became her youkai form once they cleared. Sango got on first, Miroku got on behind her, and Shippou climbed onto Miroku's shoulder. They didn't even have to say anything when Sango saw his hand go towards her.

"You lecher! PERVERT!" She hit him _hard_ in the face.

"He deserved that one."

"He always deserves it," Said Kagome, then Inuyasha started to run, and Kirara took off into the sky. "Hey, Inuyasha..."

"What is it _now_?"

"Quit the tough guy act, we're together now," Kagome could see right though him; every time they were alone his soft side came out, human or hanyou. "I can see right through you."

He just ignored her and said, "Do you still have the flowers?"

"Of course!" She was holding them close to her, careful to not let the wind hit them so hard and have the petals break off. "I'll keep them forever, even after they die."

"Why would you do that? They'd just look ugly after they died."

"Because you gave them to me, of course!" He was beyond happy that she couldn't see his face right now, because it was too red for words. He was happy inside, knowing that she wasn't still upset, and that she would keep something that looked horrible, just because he gave it to her...

"You'd keep them just because I got them for you? Even though they'd look like crap?"

"Well, since they were from you they wouldn't look like crap to me."

"That's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"That you'd keep the flowers even after they die!"

"Why? They're from you! I wouldn't keep flowers that die from just ANYBODY!" This had struck a nerve. There they went again, arguing, even though he knew that he was happy because she would want to keep his dead flowers. Just because they were from him. He did not know this now, but those flowers would never die, never wilt away, never start to look any worse as each day passed; because true love can bring magic. Magic that can do almost anything.


	3. III

**When You're Feeling Down**

**CONTINUATION OF A ONE SHOT**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 closer to owning Tessaiga.

**READ: **I'm trying to make my chapters longer, 2,000 words or more (or close to ) AND, I edited the last chapter, but forgot to take out the part where Inu says "seems like you guys got a pretty good fire goin'" but they actually DON'T have a fire! hahahha!

* * *

**THIS IS FOR THE BEGINNING ONLY: **_Kagome thinking, **Kagome's other self**_

* * *

_They_ say that love is something you can't rush into. _They _say there is no perfect guy. _They_ say to always take precautions. _Some_ say there is no such thing as love at all. But Kagome did not _care_ about what _they_ thought, this was _her_ life not theirs. You can't rush into love, unless it was meant to be, where her words. There **is** a perfect guy, Inuyasha. She didn't need to take precautions, she'd been around him for almost two years now. To her, there was love. Whether he decided to admit it or not, there was something. And she would pull the something out of him, if it killed her.

"Kagome, you're falling asleep back there. You're going to fall off, at this rate."

"Huh?" She hadn't realized they were still running at high speed, so deep in thought. "Oh! I wasn't sleeping, not at all... just thinking. I guess I spaced out." She was deep in her thoughts. All those tales of _they _and_ them_, were they all really true? And who were _they_? _Do I even care? They have bad thinking anyway... you can't just predict things. They are definitely wrong, because I know that I have Inuyasha as the perfect guy at least. Perfect. **How is he perfect if he's so mean? **He's NOT mean! Okay, maybe he is, but it gives him character, and makes us laugh. Who couldn't stand a laugh now and then? He should go a bit easier on Shippou, but... **But nothing, he's a jerk. Admit it.**_

"NOT A JERK!"

"Uhh... sooo, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh... sorry... well, I'll tell you once you tell me what you were thinking about."

"I wasn't thinking!" Yeah, right. How can you not think?

"Of course you were."

"How would you know, anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of impossible to not think. Whether you are thinking about breathing or about-" - she said the following very quietly so he could barely hear her - "Love, you're thinking about something."

"Feh. I was just thinking about those stupid flowers." Which, was sort of a lie. He had been thinking about Kagome, Kikyou, and the flowers. He didn't know why the flowers were there... he just couldn't shove their sorry butts out of his thinking.

"Oh, yes, I still have them of course-" She said, drawing the flowers in closer, if that was even possible, since they were already so close. "They really mean a lot to me." A stab at his heart. Inuyasha was still confused about the Kagome and Kikyou situation. Who did he love the most? Did he even love Kikyou anymore? Sure, it was true he'd chase and follow her scent every now and then, but was it now out of pure curiosity or did he really still love her? Around Kikyou it seemed like everything could just come out, no problem, but around Kagome he always felt weird, and had trouble saying things... did he really love _her_?

Kikyou (haha, kick you) wanted him to become a human for her, so she could live a normal life. Sure he'd accepted then- but definitely not now. Even if they had the jewel he wouldn't dare turn human, Kikyou tried to kill Kagome and even if Inuyasha did love her, he couldn't forgive her for that! And if worse comes to worse, Kikyou might have just wanted him to turn human so the jewel would be gone, she can leave him, and lead a normal life! She might not of... but you can never tell.

"Inuyasha are we close?" Kagome asked him, breaking him of his thoughts. It seemed like she could tell when the worst time possible to talk was.

"Should be," he replied, sort of upset. "Just a minute." He started running faster, Kagome held on tighter, then jumped into the air to get up to Kirara's height to yell out at Sango, "Are we close? Kagome wants to know!"

"Take a look for yourself!" He turned his head forward, got a glance at the village over the treetops, and Kagome tried to peer over his shoulder and see. After they had both got a look he started to fall back down (not like AHHHHHH, IM FALLING! more like landing for him haha). Once he got on the ground he started running again, but didn't jump.

"Did you see, Kagome?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I have?"

"It just looked like it was difficult to see over me," realizing he might start an argument, because she can turn anything into one, this one by saying "Do you think I'm too weak to see over you?"; he decided to not say anything more. "Never mind."

"Inuyasha, you were thinking about Kikyou, weren't you?"

"Why are you bringing this up!"

"Because I want to talk about it now, before we get to Kaede's!"

"Keh. So what if I was?"

"I just don't get it! She tried to kill you, she tried to kill me-" - Inuyasha seemed to twitch once he heard this - "And the only reason she lives is because she wants you to die and go to hell (the exception of cussing because it is not like saying what the - are you doing?) with her!" He had to ponder this for a moment. She was right, he'd already thought about the killing part, but Kikyou _did_ want to kill him and make him go with her. Maybe she didn't really want him, but just wanted to kill him and this was the only way she could get him to do it, to make him think she still loved him! What a freak!

"You're right, I've been thinking," Inuyasha told her. "But not necessarily about what you think I'm talking about. I've been thinking about you _and_ her. Like, do i really still love her? She tried to kill both of us, and maybe when she wanted me to become human it was just so she could live a normal life without the jewel. For all I know, she might have just ignored me after that! She didn't want me as a human, she wanted a normal life! Like you said too, all she wants is for me to go with her, and she's making me do it by having me think she still loves me!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"it's my fault most of this happened! If I hadn't even gotten here, you wouldn't be off the tree, but if I didn't kill the jewel, you could become a youkai, and I could just live a normal life... then you wouldn't have to worry about saving me, gathering the jewels, and even the new moon like tonight-" She was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Kagome was shocked! Had he just told her to shut up? All she did was care about him, and she gets told to shut up! How rude!

"What?"

"I said "shut up"! Maybe at first I hated this, but I'm glad we're stuck together. It's like... the more the jewel, the more time progresses, and the more all of are better friends..." He couldn't bring himself to say "and the more I love you"... he wanted to, he wanted Kagome to know how he felt, but something stopped him. Maybe _she_ didn't love him. But that sounds weird. _She never fails to express how she thinks of me..._

"Inuyasha..." So, he didn't mean that he was mad at her, he just hated it when she blamed herself for everything. There wasn't any reason for her to blame everything on her, because how is she supposed to help it? And sometimes what seems to be the worst can be the best.

"Kagome, never mind. I lied. I mean-" maybe he was being a jerk!

"So you don't like being around me and collecting the jewels?"

"No, I mean, when I said how we all become better friends... I meant something else, but I just couldn't say it." She really needed to stop this mood switching and actually trust him and let him finish, because so far he hadn't said anything wrong. Sure, the shut up wasn't nice, but in it's own way it was, because she had no reason to blame herself for everything that's happened.

"Say it." He hesitated, but he would say it, Kagome was manipulative like that, able to make anything come out of him. At first she wasn't able to, but after two years, if she can't then something is wrong, here...

"IloveyoumorethanKikyou." It took Kagome awhile to process what he had just said, then awhile to actually think about what he had just said.

"I'm glad you said something, Inuyasha." Nobody said anything for awhile.

"After two years, you can finally tell me something personal, and it's not while you're human."

"I... say stuff while I'm human...?"

"All the time... it's when your human heart comes out."

"So, you like me better as a human?"

"No way! I like you better as a hanyou... you may not be the nicest as a hanyou, but it gives you character. I would kill myself before letting you become permanently human over hanyou."

"You'd die for me?"

"Duh, I thought this was obvious."

"We'll talk later, Kaede's is just... right... up... here we are." He came to a stop at the edge of the forest, let her down, and then they both walked at a normal pace towards the hut in question. They took a few steps, and then Kagome grabbed his hand, and acted like there was nothing wrong. But inside, she was happier than ever before. Inuyasha was sort of surprised and started to blush, then once Kagome saw his face she did too, but they just laughed at it, mentally. Nothing seemed wrong with this picture to either of them. When he looked over at Kagome's are hand, she was still holding the flowers he gave her. She really wouldn't get rid of them... ever. They meant too much.

If she gave them away, she'd hate herself. She'd kill herself. She'd probably break away from Inuyasha, because she couldn't bear to tell him she had gotten rid of the flowers he got for her. She'd also kill herself because those flowers will keep her standing. She'd also break away from Inuyasha because if she got rid of the flowers, they'd kill her and then she wouldn't be able to be near him. She didn't know anything about that, but she did know what she would do. The flowers aren't exactly a bad thing, even though they would kill her, because they were created and set to stay alive forever by magic. Not bad guy magic. True love. Something thought impossible by everyone.


	4. IV

**When You're Feeling Down / The Flowers That Keep Us Alive (it was a one-shot... so it has two names now, haha)**

**CONTINUATION OF A ONE SHOT**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003 percent closer to owning Tessaiga.

**READ: **-shoves weeds into Kikyou's forehead- Any kind of flower except weeds are too good for you. And If you were Sesshoumaru, you'd probably say that you're so much better than them. Oh, and foreheads, see, I also have a liking for FLCL. Yeah. Furi Kuri. Crap, now I want to dye my hair pink. AND, my next one-shot is going to be where Kagome sees Inuyasha at her time... and he's also at the feudal era! Did he decide to live for 500 more years, just to live in her time? Should I write it? Haha. **REVIEW!**

* * *

_"Inuyasha, please, just talk to me."_

_"Shut up, wench. I don't feel like it."_

_"At least turn around and face me!" Inuyasha turned, and it seemed as if in a split second his human ears were gone, his hair was silver, his dog ears were back, but something even worse was there... Red eyes, blue pupils, and those horrid purple markings. He shoved his nails into her arm and lifted her up into the air with that one hand, and prepared to strike with his free hand._

_"Say good bye, girl."_

_"Inuyasha... no!" The pain had come. Blood was dripping on the cold hard ground, and Kagome's eyes began to blur..._

* * *

"Wake up, woman!" Inuyasha screamed at her. She jumped up and was about to fall, but Inuyasha reached for her and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her back up into the tree they were sitting in. It was so close to the well that Kagome seemed to have a sudden urge to leave for just an hour or so... 

"Oh, sorry... just getting a little tired... that's all..." The two had come to the tree to talk, and during the day Kagome had grown tired. They'd walked for a long time... from early morning - six, according to Kagome's alarm clock - to probably around five, Kagome thought. But the dream was hard to forget. She knew nothing like that would happen... never... but that can't erase the fact that it happened. _I've got to stop thinking about this..._ She thought. _I know Inuyasha would never... never... would he? No! Stop thinking that! Inuyasha'd never do anything like that..._

"You okay, Kagome?" She turned to look up into his amber eyes; his hair was hitting the breeze just right and flowing with the wind... he looked so great like that. And his ears. She'd always have a sudden urge to rub them every now and then, but he never let her. If only she could catch him off guard one day... that would certainly get to him.

"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome told him as she tried to look as innocent as possible, then headed for the ears... closer, closer... he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even." She quickly took her other hand, shoved it into the sky and then got a hold of his ears.

"What a wonderful fish I've caught." She said as she began rubbing them, but he showed no signs of protest.

"Don't say that."

"And why not?"

"It sounds like some creepy line an evil guy like Naraku would say," he turned his head to the side, releasing her wrists - she still kept a hold of his ears - and could remember one villain in particular who had made him do something he had only dreamed of doing. "or Kaguya."

"Ka... gu... ya..."

"Yes, Kaguya."

"I know what you're thinking about."

"Give it a rest, woman," he said, bringing his attention back to her and she let go of his ears. "It's not like I wanted to."

"You give it a rest," she told him. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Kind of blew me off when you took the hit for that arrow."

"So, now I'm stupid for caring?"

"I never said that!"

"Might as well!" Kagome spat at him with anger. "I did it because I cared, and you said it was stupid I did that! So that brings me to thinking that you think I'm stupid for caring and wanting to save your life!"

"I'd rather you live than me!"

"Since when did you come to this conclusion?" Inuyasha tried to ignore that comment and replied.

"Since a long time ago! Even before Toukajin! You wouldn't know about that though, I kept it in my thoughts..."

"And what _were_ your thoughts?" Inuyasha hesitated, but felt the need to tell her everything she wanted to know. She deserved to know.

"When I was falling-"

(semi Kagome OOC moment)

Kagome didn't give him time to say the rest and told him, "Continue."

"When I was falling-" He was, yet again, interrupted by Kagome, who just wished he would go on and stop repeating himself.

Kagome didn't care about what she'd already heard, "I already heard that." Inuyasha started to give that (anime) twitch, and continued (but he wasn't very happy about it).

"WHEN I WAS FALLING! I heard Toukajin say that he was sure I'd die, and I didn't respond, but I was thinking... _As long as Kagome's alive_," he hesitated, then said something to cover it all up. "But of course, I was in my human form at the time."

"You baka!" Kagome yelled at him, would have hit him, but might've fallen off the tree, since she was in his lap. "I'm not stupid! Still! I heard you say that you loved me more than Kikyou! Were you _lying_?" Another shot at his heart. Why did this _reincarnation_ have the power to open up his very soul? The only other one who could do that was Kikyou; but even she wasn't as successful as Kagome. He had a choice; but it could literally kill him to make it. Would Kagome do something like that if he chose Kikyou? Probably not, but if he chose her, Kikyou just might go ahead and kill him. Was it worth it? _I don't even have to ask this question... _he thought._ I know I love her more than Kikyou. I even said it._

"No." He just said, out of the blue, not even realizing Kagome was probably clueless on this subject. But she responded before he had a chance to explain to her what he had meant-

"Now what are you going on about?" She shouted at him. He had made her angry, and what if it was his thoughts, about her and Kikyou? What if he had decided Kikyou, and he had lied about what he said earlier?

"You're not just her reincarnation! That's not why I... uh... love you."

"Then why is it? You know I'll believe you!"

"I don't know. It's something about you... the more I get to know you... you can make me reveal even my darkest secrets. And all this time I've been calling you 'reincarnation' in my thoughts, but you're more than that."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry-"

"For what?"

"For entering your life, I shouldn't have gone to get Buyo, we should have let him get back on his own-"

"Shut... up! I won't tolerate it! We already spoke of this! Must I repeat myself?"

"...No..."

"Good. Now let's get going to your time."

"How'd you-"

"You've been staring at it for who knows how long." It was true. The whole time she was talking, she was looking at the well... her thoughts were of the well, and her words were of Inuyasha. They both meant a lot to her.

"Before we go," Kagome said as she carefully got out of his hold and tried to climb down the tree, and was doing a pretty good job of it. "Tell me... what are your wishes for the Shikon?"

"Kagome, please don't bring this up-" he said as he jumped onto the ground with ease and helped her down.

"I want to know!"

"Well, I'm not sure anymore, okay!"

"Do you still want to be a youkai?"

"Yes and no!" He started to walk off towards the well, but Kagome grabbed his wrist and didn't let him go.

"I love you as a hanyou." She said, repeating herself from when Kaguya was around. She was hoping he'd remember. Memories were what she wanted him to get, of all the good times...

* * *

_"I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha!" This slowed him down, by just a little, in his transformation._

_"What's this? Why the hesitation, Inuyasha?" Kaguya retorted, remaining at her post. _Doesn't he want to stay with me...? _Kagome thought._

_"Don't you want to stay here with me, Inuyasha?" He didn't stop any of his thrashing, but in stead raged on more, burying his claws into her arms. _How can I stop his transformation...? _Kagome tried to get higher, and went up closer, closer... she got him into a kiss, and he started to change back to is hanyou form. _Kagome...?_ Without a second thought, he closed his eyes, and kissed her back._

* * *

_"Hand over the Shikon shards, or you'll never see your lover again!" Hi-ten shouted at Inuyasha, his brother Mon-ten was atop his cloud, with a captured Kagome._

_"Lover? What's all this nonsense about her being my lover?"_

_"So now a gem means more to you than me?"_

* * *

"Stay... by my side..." he had just placed the Shikon shard into Tessaiga, in hopes of getting out of this ugly, acid-filled stomach. Kagome was holding on to him from behind, and was affected by the acid all over. But she didn't have a choice, did she? He'd have stayed a youkai, and they'd be trapped in there was a dangerous Inuyasha... and no one else would even attempt to bring him back.

* * *

_"Come, let's go rescue the real Water God." Miroku told Sango (or Sango told Miroku? Who knows)._

_"You guys do that, but for me, rescuing Kagome always comes first!" Inuyasha shouted at them as he ran off in Kagome's direction, taking out Tessaiga along the way. He'd save her if it killed him..._

* * *

_"So, how'd you hurt yourself, clumsy?" Inuyasha asked as he approached Kagome. She looked up at him, and he grabbed hold of her hand, then took the hurt finger up to his face once he had kneeled down to her height since she was sitting down. He took out one of Kagome's handkerchiefs, ripped it, then started to wrap it around her finger._

_"Hey! That was my favorite one!"_

_"It's just a piece of cloth," he told her, continuing to wrap it around her finger. "Anyone else around?" He asked, sniffing the air._

_"Why?"_

_"Just wondering."_

_"You're looking for Kikyou, aren't you?"_

* * *

"Inuyasha... can't you at least look at me?" He turned his body to face her, but kept his head looking off to the side. "Inuyasha..." She pulled hard on his wrist, which made him turn; then went up towards to him and planted her lips on his. He was, at first, shocked, but then gladly returned it. 

"No... but... we... can't-"

"And why not?"

"If Naraku knows we're closer, he'll just use you as bait a lot more often..."

"He already does."

"Then... maybe you shouldn't..."

"Stay here?"

"It's not that I don't want you here, I just don't want you to be killed..."

"Well, I, for one, don't care," she told him as she started to head in the well's direction. "It's worth coming here to see you." He followed, and Kagome moved her hand from his wrist and slid it into his hand, then held it tight. They both walked hand in hand to the well.


	5. V

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.0000000000000000000009 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. Wow, I'm getting closer... not really ;3

**READ: **I dunno if Kagome's mother has seen Inuyasha human. So we'll pretend she hasn't, for my reasons. Or Souta. **Also**, "Why do you use Japanese words?" I will answer that. 'Cos, VIZ can't translate worth crap, and the real translations sounds freaky. So, what I'll do, is every time I use a Japanese word I'll put in what it is. Like, youkai ISN'T demon, but you people who watch Inuyasha see it as demon, so I'll put demon. Even if that's not correct, it's how you see it. And WHERE the heck did they get "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"? Are they, like, desperate to rhyme? Either way, that's how you guys see it, so that's what I'll put. **I DO NOT KNOW WHAT KAGOME'S MOTHERS NAME IS. But a reviewer told me Akari, or something, so that's what I'll call her for now.**

**I'm also not 100 percent sure on Souta's ** "Inu no Nii-chan!" **but I think it's right. I got it from ear - tweak . com**

* * *

"Mama, I'm back!" Kagome called to her mother as she stepped inside, Inuyasha following. By then it was dark, and his hair had become black. The ears were gone, replaced by human ears in the right place.

"Oh, hello dear, and... who... Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I forgot... you haven't seen him in his human form before. Well, every new moon he turns into a human since he's a hanyou half-demon." Inuyasha gave a slight growl at the word hanyou, and Kagome gave him a glare - he didn't know what she meant - trying to say "I'll talk to you in a minute".

"Do you not being human?"

"Feh! 'Course not!"

"Now, Inuyasha, be nice..." she was sure to whisper the last part. "And don't cuss near my mom or Souta."

"Well, humans are we-" Kagome mouth started to form an "o", then slowly a "s", so Inuyasha started to twitch and stopped what he was saying. He probably would have stopped himself anyway; Kagome has proved him wrong on way more than one occasion. Sure, she was a miko, but that didn't make her any more skilled at aiming with arrows, yet she was determined to get better and aid Inuyasha in destroying any youkai demon they came across.

"Kagome, do you need anything? Or just visiting? Either way," Akari asked. "You should go see Souta once he gets out of the shower, he would love to see Inuyasha in his human form. And he's been waiting for you, Kagome."

"Cool... so... what's the current excuse?"

"He's been saying that you tripped coming down the stairs, and killed your back."

"Oh, goody. When they come I get to walk around like an idiot with a broken back."

"Or just tell them the truth." Haha... _right. I can't tell them the truth. They'd never believe me, especially if they came tonight. Or, if I brought them tonight, and tomorrow, they could see... but... can I trust them not to tell anyone? What about Houjou? I don't want to be rude or anything, but seriously..._

"I _guess_... how come you seem so calm about this?"

"There is NO way I am letting your freaky friends figure me out!" Inuyasha shouted in protest. "You don't know if you can trust them or not!"

"I'm sure I can trust them..." Kagome said, and whispered the following. "I just dunno if Inuyasha will be all that happy, after what I've been telling them..."

"And what exactly HAVE you been telling them?" Kagome's mother just went to do the laundry, as she could see a fight coming. And that was theirs to deal with, not hers.

"How'd you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf, woman," He said as if it was too obvious to miss. "Now stop changing the subject and tell me."

"Alright! Well... you see... we fight a lot and I kind of told them about it, so they think you're a big jerk... and that you're jealous... and some more..."

"What more? And jealous? Ha! of you and who!"

"Kouga! And Houjou! not like I care, you're always running off to Kikyou!"

"Kikyou's over!"

"Are you... serious?" Kagome asked. "If it's my fault... t-tell me... I d-don't have t-to... don't h-have t-to s-t-t-a-y a-at-t... f-f-eu-d-a-l e-e-r-r-aa..."

"No, Kagome, it's not your fault," He said, and his human heart was slowly coming out. Or not... was he still acting normal? he'd only been human for a minute or so, he could be speaking as a hanyou still... "It's hers. Everything you said, is true... don't cry, Kagome, I hate it when you do that..."

"I'm okay, Inuyasha, don't worry. Let's just... go to my room, I guess. Not much else to do, is there?" She told him. "I should probably study anyway. Or, do you want some ramen?"

"No," he said, and Kagome was kind of shocked with a look of wonder on her face. "I'd rather spend time with you." She was kind of shocked, but mostly excited... happy, excited, cheerful, joyful, any of those words could describe her. At the same time she felt sad, because all his saying might just be out because it's the new moon; making him human.

"I l-like it b-better w-when y-your a h-h-hanyou..." She said to him. Kagome couldn't stop the tears from coming down, but she tried to talk to him anyway; hoping he'd understand; and slowly started for her room, and he followed.

"Why?"

"B-bec-cause... I-I d-don't k-know i-if y-y-our-r o-onl-ly n-nice t-to me-e n-now b-beca-a-use y-y-ou're h-h-uman..."

"Once I figure out what you've just said... oh! Well..." He didn't really know what to say. Right now, he was probably about half human half hanyou. His human side was telling him to just lie since it involved his human side, and oddly enough, his hanyou side said to tell her the truth, because it involved the hanyou side. He decided to act quick. before the next few _seconds_ sucked the hanyou out of him. "It's not that I'm human, that I say all of it... it's all true, no matter what side... I just say it when I'm human because my human side decides to come... out..."

"I-I d-don't w-want y-you t-to b-be a-a h-human..." Kagome told him. "I l-like i-it b-better when y-you have t-to say it, and mean it in y-your hanyou form..." The tears were slowly stopping, and once at her door, she told him to wait, while she went and got ready to sleep. Once she was finished she opened the door and let him inside.

"Thank goodness you've stopped crying. I hate it when you do that."

"Inuyasha..."

"What?" It took her everything to gain the courage to say what she needed to say. She'd thought about ways to say it as she got dressed, and realized she didn't have to worry. He'd told her the truth, now she'd tell him the truth.

"Hold me..." He was a bit taken aback, not expecting she'd say anything along the lines of it. But by her tone, he could tell, even as a human, that she really meant it and had longed for it for a long time... and slowly realized that not even the new moon would stop him from letting his human heart take over. he'd stay a hanyou inside, and prove to her that he could do it. He swore he'd remember the next morning, swore he'd tell her he was preventing his human side from getting in the way so he would say the truth because he meant it, not just to make her feel better.

He did as told and blushed a little at the thought since he was trying as hard as he could to keep his hanyou spirit, then sat on the floor, and leaned up against her bed. Kagome stepped toward him and started to sit down - he twitched at the mere thought of that word - and once she got close enough he reached for her waist and pulled her down into his lap. He couldn't resist but wrap his arms around her.

Kagome was just thankful that he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, Inuyasha... stay like this until the next morning... I want you to remember as a hanyou..."

"Looks don't mean everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All this time I've been trying to prevent my human spirit from entering my thoughts and mind... because I want you to know that I'm doing all this because it's the truth, not just because I'm a human at the time."

"So... you have the ability to control if it enters or not?"

"Apparently... but it's not that easy. It's like a giant battle between Naraku and one other guy going on inside my mind. A big headache."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to remain a hanyou."

"Na-ra-ku... have you thought lately about the Shikon Jewel? And how we'll possibly defeat him?"

"I'm sure we can defeat him, no problem," He told her. "As for the jewel, I'm not sure." Kagome positioned herself better, than cuddled up to him even more.

"You can still use it to become a youkai, you know."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You said you hated being a hanyou."

"I said a lot of things, didn't I?"

"I guess you are right, but if you really want to be a youkai, so be it."

"I don't." Inuyasha turned his head outside the door and Kagome lifted her head up then turned it to look outside the door. They could hear the sound of Souta's shower go off, and wanted to make sure he saw Inuyasha as a human. Kagome wondered what he'd do once he saw Inuyasha, and especially her and Inuyasha together like this. At the same time, she didn't give a care, because she refused to move since she felt so nice like this. Something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

"Inu no Nii-chan!"

"Squirt! (I dunno if he calls him that but I found it funny xD)"

"You've got black hair."

"Ah! Really? No duh!"

"...and you're with Kagome." Kagome gave a slight blush and buried her face in his haori again, but Inuyasha just hid his blush and kept staring at Souta.

"Soo... why's your hair black?"

"New moon. Since I'm a hanyou I turn human on a certain night."

"Did Mama see?"

"She caught us when we first got here. Well, actually, Kagome called to her, but she still saw."

"I see... is sis going to school tomorrow?"

"Not if I can help it..." She said, lifting her head up and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I'll say my back is still hurting me or something and that I'm only allowed to do a bit of walking."

"That's a first, sis not going to school..."

"I have my reasons."

"What exactly _are_ they?"

"Stop acting like Miroku-sama and go to bed." Souta ran off, he could tell she wasn't about to answer with her tone like that.

"So, will you tell me what your reasons are?"

"Only if you _promise_ to remember every last one of them tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Well, here goes." She pulled tighter on his neck to bring him down a little, then sat up to get higher, and brought her lips to his.

"Kagome..."

"Just a second." She stood up, went over towards her door, then shut it and came back towards Inuyasha and kissed him again.

"I love you, Kagome."

"Same here, I love you too."


	6. VI

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.000000000001 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I totally wish it was true.

**READ: NOO, all they did was kiss... and I dunno when Kagome's birthday is. Gosh, I'm stupid on this stuff.**

* * *

Once Kagome awoke, he could see golden eyes staring right at her. It was so close... yet... so far away. The mere thought of him not remembering was able to break her heart. She wouldn't bring it up immediately; she'd give him some time to think about it. Or get the memory back.

"Well, you sure took a long time to get up this morning," Inuyasha told her, lifting his head up so his eyes weren't right in her face. "Are you not doing those "tests" at "school" today?" _He... really doesn't remember... I told Souta I wasn't going... and he was there... I can't hold it back anymore. I have to ask._

"You really _don't_ remember, do you?"

"Remember...? No, no, stop crying, it's not helping..."

"Last night!" Inuyasha kind of got a scared look on his face... what had they done? He didn't know, and it could've been something he didn't want... but, seriously... _Kagome wouldn't do anything like that..._

"I-I d-don't... r-remem..."

"It's b-because you w-were... human..."

"I don't like it when you're human..."

"I like you better as a hanyou..."

"I like it better when you are a hanyou..."

"I don't want you to be human..."

"Stay like this..."

"I want you to remember in the morning, as a hanyou."

"Kagome... I can remember... little parts..."

"T-this is w-why I h-hate it w-when you're h-human... y-you don't r-remem-b-ber..." Kagome paused for a moment, but then said something else; in hopes of getting him to remember. "Hold me..."

"Hold me... I want you to remember..." I'd sat on the floor, leaned my head against her bed, and then grabbed her waist and brought her down to me. Then... Souta walked in... and she said she wasn't going to school... he'd wondered why my hair was black. When we got there we ran into her mother... who was kind of surprised, but didn't seem to care...

Inuyasha was careful to move just little to the side, still keeping a grip on her, leaned up against her bed, and then positioned her like she was the night before in his memories. She would remember, and realizing he was too.

"You... this was like we were last night."

"I remember."

"All of it?"

"Not... _all_ of it, but it's slowly coming back to me..."

"Do you need any help?"

At this, he remembered how she'd said something went on. He would find out what.

"Only if it's coming from you." She didn't respond, just quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself up to kiss him, which he didn't pull back from or anything. Instead, he gladly wrapped his arms around her and returned it.

"I'm guessing Souta told Mama I'm not going to school today."

"How do you know?"

"She hasn't come to wake me up or anything," Kagome told him, slowly moving and starting to get herself up. "I'm going to go see if she's out there. Or somewhere." Kagome finally got to her feet and walked out her bedroom swiftly; without another word. Once she got out there she saw her mother cooking what seemed to look like breakfast, though it was going to be a later breakfast.

"I see you've awakened, Kagome," She said, not turning from the stove. "How was last night?"

"Uh, well, see..." Kagome started to blush, but was glad her mother wasn't looking. That is, until her mother turned around and saw her red face.

"It's okay. I saw you two sleeping this morning."

"Am I... in trouble? We didn't do anything..."

"Of course not," Her mother replied. "I think he's a good guy. You're birthday is coming up soon, any ideas?"

"Oh, wow, you're right..." She was kind of surprised her mother didn't care, but at the same time not all that surprised. "I don't know. Maybe... I don't know." In reality, she had thought of something. Now if Inuyasha agreed to it. If they got the Shikon Jewel, they could wish for the well to open up to Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. There was also something wrong with that theory: _there's no way in heck we're going to get it that fast. And what about Kohaku...? Without his shard, he'll die. Naraku's going to be a heck of a guy to beat... but... I know Inuyasha can do it. No one but him._

"Smells good... late breakfast?"

"Yes. Go get Inuyasha, I'd like him to eat with us and it's almost done."

"Naw, I'm right here!" Inuyasha shouted, coming up behind Kagome. "My nose can't miss that smell."

"Would you rather have ramen?" Akira asked. It was tempting, but no. It would be rude to have ramen instead. He never really cared about it before, except, he'd done that to Kagome. Not her mother. He needed to stop doing it to Kagome.

"'Course not." Akira just smiled and proceeded to get out dishes and silverware, then started emptying the food into three separate dishes, one obviously having loads more than the rest.

"Who isn't eating?" Kagome asked.

"Your grandfather," Akira replied. "He's out setting some charms on the well house. This and that about how he doesn't need any random youkai running in and out."

"But Inuyasha and me are the only ones who can get through."

"You can try and explain that to him, then."

"Oh... yeah, okay." Kagome went over to the table and took a seat, then motioned for Inuyasha to take the seat nearest her. He followed her movements, occasionally sniffing the air for her mother's cooking; and finally sat down at the table.

"Wow... you are... being polite." Kagome whispered to him.

"Shove it."

"Don't tell me to shove it, Inuyasha. If we weren't near my mother who was making us food, I swear I'd o-s-u-w-a-r-i you." They stopped talking and looked excited when her mother sat the food in front of them, Inuyasha's being piled about three times as high, because she knew he'd eat all of it in a heartbeat.

"Thank you, mother." She took a seat opposite of them, with her own plate, and just smiled.

"I bet it's wonderful." _Hahaha... I must be dreaming. Did Inuyasha just say that? I wish he'd say the same about MY cooking. He's so dense. If you didn't know any better you'd say he's human. but thank goodness he's not, that just proves he really means it. if he doesn't remember everything by tonight, I swear I will osuwari him to the other side of the world... I don't want him to forget._

* * *

"D'you think we should go back to the others?"

"Feh. Not sure if I want to look forward to what that monk will say." Inuyasha responded. They were inside the well house, but were deciding on actually going or not. But, without any warning, Kagome leapt right for it.

"No matter how long we wait, he'll say it, Inuyasha!" He didn't really care what she said now, she'd gone, and he would follow regardless. _That's what... I need to do... right? Now that... I guess I could say we are 'lovers' right? But what if I said it in front of her and she was taken back..._

"'Coming, Kaa...goo...meee!"

"Ah, lovely Sengoku Jidai. Hey!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, who jumped right past her and out of the well. "You could help me up too, you know!"

"Ah, of course. hey, mind if I ask you something before we go back?" Inuyasha jumped _back_ in, picked her up, then got back out.

"You can ask me anything." he sat her down and looked around, making sure there were no spies on the loose.

"Well... you see... it's... about..."

"I know." She didn't let him finish, she just put one of her arms around his neck, pulled him down, then stood as high as she could and kissed him.

"What do you know?"

"It's natural for youkai like you to become 'mates' or 'lovers'," she told him. "And you were going to ask me about it, no?"

"Well, yes..."

"I don't see why you even need to ask. It's a yes, of course." With this, she reached up again and kissed him once more. "But we aren't really 'mates'... since we didn't... I don't want to..."

"S'okay. Let's go, if we stay here any longer they are bound to come and get us."

"Right." She let go of him and started following him in the direction to Kaede's hut.

"Hey, what did you do with those flowers-?"

"Sango has them. And, YES, I'm still keeping them."

"Would you stop reading my mind?"

"Would you stop being so cute?"

"CUTE?"

"It was a compliment."

"You know I hate cute. Cute sucks."

"Deal with it."

* * *

To put it plainly: Sango and Miroku were annoyed to the high heavens. Shippou was making rather weird sounds, and no one knew what they were for. "Shahahahshsaaaa ahahaha llluulluukkakkalaaooo... when's Kagome getting baaaaack?"

"We'll tell you if you just- stop- singing!" Sango shouted.

"Yes, don't mean to be rude, but that 'singing' or whatever it is it's kind of annoying, and Sango," Miroku asked, putting his head up to see her. "Why are you standing over me?"

"Don't EVEN! Once Kagome and Inuyasha get back, you'll crack some perverted comment, and I need to be ready to hit you over the head-"

"I wouldn't dare."

"HAHAHA! Idiot." Shippou stated. It seemed as if everyone was playing a mind reading game, as Inuyasha and Kagome came in right then.

"The two lovers are ba-"

"P...E...R...V..."

"Ow! Now, now, Sango, don't -ouch!"

"Sango-chan, where are my flowers?" Kagome asked, approaching her.

"They should be right behind me, but I'm not turning around or else Miroku'll..."

"Ah. Okay." Kagome turned to looked behind Sango, and saw her flowers sitting in a vase in the corner. She went over, picked them up, then found a place far away from Miroku to sit down. "I don't know what I'd do if anyone got rid of them. They're so nice..."

"Why do you want to keep them so badly, Kagome-chan?"

"Erk... I'll be... just a minute... need to go, uh..." Kagome didn't say anything, but she'd started to blush furiously, and she wouldn't let Sango figure out why. They all knew Inuyasha'd given them to her, but they didn't understand why she wanted them so much. She quickly stood and ran out of the hut and into Inuyasha's forest.

"She'll be back." Inuyasha said, taking a seat considerably far from Miroku.

"Why are you sitting way over there?"

"Because I just don't plain like your perverted ways."

"And why are you, Sango, still hovering over me?"

"Just to make sure," Sango said. "Hey, Inuyasha, you know why Kagome wants to keep those flowers so much?" Inuyasha didn't respond, just tilted his head down a bit.

"Inuyash- Ooooooh... duh. I can't believe I didn't get that."

"Am I the only one not getting anything here?" Shippou asked.

"Well, you see, Shippou-" Miroku started, but was interrupted by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"We'll tell you when you're older," She said. "And you, Inuyasha, should go get Kagome."

"I guess you are right, and why do you tell me this AFTER I sit down?" he asked, standing up.

"Just... go." With that, he left the hut.

"Gah." Shippou said plainly.

* * *

"Kaagoomee... come on, it's okay, Sango gets it now..."

"Did you just say 'it's ok'? Whoa. You're scaring me."

"Just tell me where the heck you are, wench!"

"S-stop... c-callin-ng m-me t-that..."

"Only if you stop crying. Why are you crying over that?"

"I don't want you to call me things like that if we're... er... 'lovers' now!"

"Sorry, then."

"S-sorry?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, no, I'm sorry."

"Gah. It's a sorry festival."

"Oh yeah, and, I'm up in this tree."

"And how the heck did you manage to get up there?"

"I climbed."

"You're going to hurt yourself, one of these days, I swear..."

"Shut up. I love you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Same here."


	7. VII

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.000000000009 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I totally wish it was true.

**READ: Nothing to put here.**

* * *

"You won't kill me that easily..." 

"Either way, I'll kill you. Might as well finish you now. Your friends are helpless without your help."

"You'll die before me, Naraku... I have someone to protect..."

"Then that person will only stand in the way," Naraku told him, watching the helpless hanyou try to lift himself up with the Tessaiga. "Hanyous are worthless, the human heart inside them only causes trouble. Look at you. I don't even have to do anything more and you're almost dead."

"I won't die... I have to see Kagome again..."

"That worthless girl?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WORTHLESS? (AN: cue Inuyasha fighting music)" With a sudden burst of energy Inuyasha lifted himself up and could smell the evil in Naraku. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HANYOU TO MESS WITH! _Kaze no Kizu_!" But Naraku easily dodged it.

"That pathetic attack will never work."

"This pathetic attack will end your life... (AN: cue stronger Inuyasha fighting music) _KAZE NO KIZU_!" Naraku moved this time, barely escaping, and managed to knock the Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hands with hit the floor and returned to its other state.

"Who's life is going to end?"

"Yours! _Sankontessou_! Tessaiga!"

"Try again, half-breed. I think I'll just let you slowly die... you can just keep going for me."

"I'll end up killing you... if I die you will go with me!"

_Hear my voice, Kagome... I need you, badly..._

* * *

"Inuyasha..." 

"Hm..? Kagome, is something troubling you?" Sango asked from the corner of the hut. She slowly got up and went over to Kagome. She was leaned up against the wall, knees up, right arm holding her flowers and hung over her knees, her left on the floor, and her head looking down.

"I... have to go. I can sense something. Stay... here..." Kagome stood up, and revealed that tears were coming from her eyes. She didn't waste any time getting out the door, however, and she never let go of her flowers. It had been three days. Three days that Inuyasha was gone. After they'd talked she fell asleep in his arms up in that tree, and when she awoke the next morning she was in the hut and Inuyasha was gone. She'd searched everywhere, but never found him. Now she'd go out and find him. If he was in danger, she wouldn't forgive herself.

She headed through the forest, going wherever her senses told her to. Whatever they were, something was trying to lead her somewhere. Kagome finally came to a stop when there wasn't anything telling her where to go, and turned to her right; peered through the trees and saw nothing. Then she looked to her left and could sense something strong. Kagome ran in that direction, got one of her arrows ready, and found a sight she didn't want to see.

"Inuyasha! Naraku, this is your doing! You've killed him!"

"He's not dead... just... unconscious. I was waiting for him to wake up so he can try and get me again."

"Not now!" She shot her arrow at him, got him on the side since he jumped, and got another ready. "I'll make this one hit you." She shot it as quickly as she said it and hit him right in the center. Naraku fell, and she ran over to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha... wake up... p-please..."

"K-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! you're awake!" She let her hands slide under him and she lifted his head up to hug him.

"Kagome, run... don't let him kill you..."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Inuyasha... I know you can defeat him... where's Tessaiga?"

"I don't know, but he dodged my Kaze no Kizu..."

"That's because your hurt," Kagome said as she started to stand up, taking his hand and lifting him up as well. "You run. Let me stay... go and get Sango and the others."

"He'll kill you..."

"He'll kill me if you don't hurry, Inuyasha! Go get them!" She got him up as fast as she could then stood in front of him with an arrow ready as he got away.

"Stupid wench," Naraku spat at her, turning to face her. "That one hurt. Sent your hanyou to go get your sidekicks, eh? That monk won't be any use, I have Samiyoushou (spelling?), and they're all no use if I kill that hanyou." he jumped right for Inuyasha, but stopped right in midair and fell to the ground when another one of Kagome's arrows went in front of him.

"If they don't come fast enough I'll kill you."

"Why don't you let go of those flowers? They seem to pose a problem to you holding your arrow."

"I'll never let go of these!"

"Kagome..."

"GO, Inuyasha! And don't bring Miroku, he'll only get hurt!"

"Pathetic hanyou, needing to rely on a stupid human to protect you."

"What was that?"

"GO, Inuyasha!"

"No way, Kagome! You're not stupid! Where's Tessaiga?" He pulled the Tessaiga's scabbard out and turned there on the spot, then ran towards Naraku. "Tessaiga!" The word came from behind Naraku. so it pierced through him as it came into Inuyasha's hold.

"Inuyasha, you'll get hurt!"

"Get DOWN, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "I won't let him get away with calling you stupid! _ Kongoushouha_!"

_He cares... even if all Naraku did was call me stupid... I can always trust Inuyasha. _ Kagome did duck, but as soon as the attack subsided and left Naraku with a crap load of scratches she stood back up.

"OSUWARI!"

"Gyyahaahgaaa!"

"Naraku!" She got another of her arrows ready as fast as possible and shot it right at him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Naraku was hit by a blur which was Sango's boomerang right through the center.

"Sango!"

"Kazaana!"

"Miroku! Gyahh! Miroku, close it, close it!" The insects were let out and Kagome could hear the Kazaana stop sucking (AN: HAHAHA! It's like saying the Kazaana sucks...).

"It's over, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, as he watched Sango get ready to throw her boomerang, Kagome get her arrow ready, and even watched Shippou standing high on top of Kirara. "Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kitsune-bi!"

"Inuyasha, get... DOWN, OSUWARI!"

"Gnnahahagya!"

"Is it over...?" Sango questioned as she caught her boomerang in mid-air.

"No, he got away..." Kagome said, seeing as he wasn't there.

"But I saw him, he was full of it. If he doesn't die all it will take is one hit... come on, Kagome!"

"Uh.. okay..." She got onto Inuyasha's back and took hold of his blood stained shirt as he ran in Naraku's direction, which was obvious as it left behind a trail of destruction.

"There he is!" They could see Naraku in is baboon-costume-thinger (AN: what the heck is that thing anyway?) on the ground. Full of scratches and Inuyasha's blood.

"Get off of me, Kagome," Kagome did as told and jumped off of his back, and he gripped Tessaiga even tighter - making her grip the flowers even tighter - then lunged right for Naraku. "_Kaze no... KIZU!_"

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay back, Kagome!"

"You're running out of energy!"

"He's dead... isn't he...?"

"He's dead, Inuyasha... I believe in you..."

"You still have those flowers? They are still alive?"

"Yes... kind of strange, but they are still alive."

"Holy crap, just what we wanted." He fell over from exhaustion and made a loud thud on the ground.

"Who?" Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha's side and kneeled down to face him.

"I can smell Kouga..."

"No! No! He's going to try and kill you, or you him, I don't want you two fighting! You're already bad enough! This is your warning," Kagome said all of this so quick before Kouga actually reached them. "If you go after him I'll say THE word ten times."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting YOU! Here he is... stay still, okay...?" The tornado reached them and disappeared to reveal Kouga (AN: duh... no wait, I mean SESSHY! HAHAHA yeah, right).

"I hear some trouble... did Kagome have to rescue mutt-face over here?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kouga... I have to go with Inuyasha on this..."

"You're siding with _him_? The two of you would just make more stupid half-breeds!"

"What's the difference if I were with you? You're a full demon, and I'm human!"

"Well... I'd... you're siding with the hanyou?"

"Drop it, Kouga. I know you just won't face the truth. And they would only be _ stupid_ if I had them with _you_."

"Fine, see if I care if you side with that _hanyou_!" Kouga just turned and left again, without another word.

"Wow, you really got to him..."

"Well, it's the truth. I just can't stand it anymore! And you... what was with the twitching when I talked about us having kids?"

"Er... uh... hm... um..."

"It could happen," She was blushing, but tried her best to stay clam; Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a deep shade of red and wasn't anywhere near hiding it. "Let's... go back... okay...?"

"We're fine right here."

"Don't you want to get back?"

"Maybe in a few. I don't feel like getting up, that was one heck of a battle there. Besides, we're doing fine..." He struggled and tried to lean up just a little and kissed her.

"Inuyasha, here..." she took the Beads of Subjugation (spelling?) necklace and took it off of him. "You don't need it anymore..."

"Put it back on! It's saved my life more times than many other things have."

**SORRY THIS ONES A LITTLE SHORTER! but i ran out of ideas... :3 **


	8. VIII

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.000000000005 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I totally wish it was true.

**READ: Yes, I know Kagome and Inuyasha were a bit out of character in chapter (6?) ... and... I was kind of doing it on purpose. Kagome said "shut up" playfully (its hard to make it sound how they mean it in writing) and Inuyasha said sorry... for... umm... I dunno. cause he's getting closer with Kagome? Whatever. AND THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! I love you all sooo much (NOT THAT WAY!) for reviewing. Really. Oh, and I got the 3rd movie! Finally! Now I have those 3, and once movie 4 is translated ill get it too . Also won Inuyasha manga 17 or 18 (brain damage) on eBay! It's a lucky time for me :) And I have 40.00 to spend at the mall on Inuyasha stuff (getting manga 5 and cards for SURE!)**

**AND AHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha said osuwari has saved him before! AHHHHHH! Creepy.. well... it's my plot for them getting 'closer'. whee! AND NO, I don't do lemons. :P**

* * *

"Things have happened so quick, Inuyasha... I feel like something's wrong. Usually people date each other for a long time, then they start getting closer and closer..." Kagome said, rolling over on her side to face him. "It just seems... _wrong_..."

"If you think about it, we've been together almost two years, you know... oh... yes, right, um," He stared at her, sort of blushed - which Kagome giggled at - and then said something after she didn't speak. "It's your birthday in... uhh... three days I think..."

"Yes! Thank you for remembering! Anyway..." She sort of paused and her expression went from excited to sort of... _scared_. "Is... Sango... here? Or did she really leave yesterday night? You know, after we killed Naraku. I was... actually... kind of hoping it was a nightmare, you know."

"Oh... well, she really left. To go find Kohaku. Miroku left too... don't know where he went, don't really _care_..."

"Oh, you'll miss him. Trust me. He may have been perverted but he was always there for us."

"Shippou stayed."

"Well, _duh_."

"It's like... never mind..."

"It's like he's our child."

"Our... ch... gahyayahh... it's no different from before," Inuyasha said, finding a way to quickly change the subject. "I never thought this day would come."

"A child?"

"NO! Defeating Naraku!"

"You mean you didn't think you'd win?"

"No, I mean, it just seemed kind of... I can act tough but every time I'm out there he's a match for me. You saw me... I still have those wounds."

"That's why we're in a bed together."

"You didn't have to come, you know! It was just ME until you came in here!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, it's actually kind of nice, you know...? Oh, and I did get Naraku's shard... it's in my backpack..."

"...and Kouga, he was pretty quick. You told him off."

"It's not like I was lying, if he really wanted me that bad and got me we'd just have hanyous running around. Stupid hanyous."

"Ar-"

"No, I'm not saying hanyous are stupid. I'm saying _his_ hanyous would be stupid," Kagome told him. "Let me look at your wounds, Kaede's gone out."

"Keh. Fine. What'd you do, shove her out?"

"No, of course not," she said as she sat up, pulled the blanket off, and got her first aid kit from her backpack while Inuyasha sat up. "But it's nice being near you. Alone..."

"Alooooh..."

"Just lie down on your back and let me see those wounds," Inuyasha removed his haori and shirt (whatever it is) then lied down on his stomach revealing his back to Kagome, who turned and had fresh new bandages. "Gosh, how long were you fighting him?"

"Well.. ouch... the day I left I was searching - OUCH! - all day for him... and then OUCH the next day I OUCH found him OUCH and started kicking his OUCH butt (yes, please replace this with his colorful dictionary language ) and then OUCH I started getting OUCH tired and OUCH - oh, thank goodness that's over with - and so anyway I got tired and eventually ran to hide for the night, then started again the next morning then you came."

"I just had this feeling... and for some reason my mouth just automatically said Inuyasha and I knew something was wrong. So I had to come..."

"In the end, it may have been me who 'killed' him, but if you hadn't arrived I'd probably be dead... Anyway... I wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha told her. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? I could never hate you!"

"There are just times when I can be so mean to you... and you know I don't mean it, but I grew up that way and it's really hard to stop..."

"I know... it's okay, you've told me this... too many times... I thought it was Kikyou at first..."

"D-do you hate me for that? 'Cause... I don't mean to... y'know... it's just hard to forget."

"I know," Kagome said. "Hard to forget those you hate, love, and in your case... used to love. You're an addition to the list."

"Y-yeah... that sort of garbage..." After this he just sort of fell silent and just stayed there, lying on the blankets.

It's my fault he's remembering this. He wasn't even thinking of it until I brought it up. Even now I don't know what he's currently thinking... it's probably about me or Kikyou, but which is the real question. He's probably remembering lots of horrible memories... and it's all my fault...

Inuyasha could hear Kagome doing _something_ behind him, whatever it was was the actual question. But with his luck, he'd stand up, turn, and ask what she was doing, then end up getting hurt in some way because he wasn't allowed to see.

"Kagome, what the heck are you do-?" Next thing he knew, her face was so close to his, next to it... her upper body was on his cold exposed back, careful not to hurt him; her right arm on the floor; her left on his shoulder; and her legs on the floor.

"Are you tired, Inuyasha?"

"A little... didn't get much sleep, wounds were bothering me. Are you... cold?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so... I picked the wrong time to wear a skirt..."

"It's really bloody, but you can cover your legs with my haori if you want."

"I've told you before, I'm not disgusted by your blood, Inuyasha. I just hate seeing it because it means one thing- you're not doing too good."

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find that Kagome _wasn't _by him, but her scent still was, so she must've gotten up not too long ago. But that extra bit of sleep had done him good. Usually he got up and stayed up once he first awoke in the morning, but this time was different.

"Inuyasha! You are up!" Kagome was standing right behind him, and he started to sit up to face her.

"You got up before me...?"

"Apparently!"

"That's something new." He was now sitting, facing Kagome, with his arms crossed.

"Oh, and I washed your haori, you know, to get the blood off... and your white shirt... gosh, that one was a pain."

"What'd you wash it with?"

"Just got some stuff from back home (AN: dunno what kind of products they use in Tokyo)," She smiled and put the neatly folded haori and shirt in her hands on the blanket. "Can we stay for another day? You know, before we go and get the shards..."

"No."

"Please, Inuyasha? For meee? Kaaaggoommeee..?"

"Fine. Only one day," He stood up, wincing a bit at the pain of his wounds, then started to walk in the exit of the hut, but started to fall over.

"Inuyasha!" It was (of course) none other than Kagome who dropped all the food in her hands on the floor and ran to support him.

"Thank you... Kagome..."

"Inuyasha," she supported him all the way out of the hut, and once out they both looked around for Shippou. "D'you think Sango-chan will come back? At least to visit?"

"M... maybe after she find Kohaku..."

"Inuyasha, you aren't doing well... those wounds must be pretty bad... we'll have to stay more than a day, Inuyasha. Even as a hanyou, making you part youkai, those wounds won't heal that fast."

"It's okay, Kagome. Don't worry about me... and we've got to set out for the shards."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it... and not if you are still like th..."

"Kagome?"

"Stay in the hut, Inuyasha. I'll take you in there," Kagome turned as quickly as possible and supported him all the way through the hut, and once she got to the blanket leaned down and let him sit there. "Stay."

"Kagome... what is it...?"

"Osuwari! Oh, yeah, that doesn't work anymore... just promise you'll stay, please..."

"Tell me why..?"

"I can't. Just promise."

"I'm not promising anything, but it's not like I'll get anywhere anyway like this."

"That's... good enough for me, right now. It's all I can get out of you," Kagome just turned and left he hut again, leaving Inuyasha alone. "Shippou! Shippou, where are you..."

"Right here, Kagome!" She turned and looked down to see Shippou at her feet.

"I won't ask where you've been, but, keep an eye out and make sure Inuyasha doesn't leave. If Kaede comes, tell her Inuyasha's in there and I'm sorry and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Got it!"

"Good," Kagome bent down and picked up her bow and arrows which were leaning against the hut's wall. "These might come in handy if anything gets tried on me." _Now... where did it go?_

* * *

Hours of searching still left Kagome with no luck. Or so it seemed like hours. She'd lost track of it. But she'd keep on searching for it, maybe find another one and follow it to her. If he was with her, she'd never forgive him. Sure, maybe she'd said that before too, but she was sure of it this time. She'd never forgive him. She saw another one float in the sky, this time it wasn't holding one of them, but she followed it anyway for about ten minutes. Then she started to get tired and almost gave up... _I'll find her_ the thing finally plunged down into the forest, and Kagome took a deep breath. She slowly took a step, then walked in the direction at normal pace. What she saw, was in one of the top five worst things she could ever see.

"Inuyasha... I'll NEVER forgive you for _this_ one!" It was Inuyasha... ** _with Kikyou_**... he'd _lied_ to her...

"Kagome!"

"AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME! Take your stupid shard," Kagome ripped the shard so hard off the necklace broke and she threw the shard on the ground. "Let Kikyou collect them for you! _I'm going home_! I know it won't work, but to let you know how I feel, so you can see the damage it would cost you... OSUWARI! **OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!**_ OSUWARI!_" Inuyasha could feel the pain in her heart, the damage he caused... but she didn't even know the truth of the matter, since she didn't listen to him. She just turned and stormed off in a rage.

"Inuyasha... she's left... now you can come with me," Kikyou was talking to Inuyasha, but once she realized he wasn't paying attention, just looking in the direction Kagome had left, she raised her voice. "Forget that girl! She never belonged here, she was just in the way!"

"K... Kagome... _Kagome!"_

"Inuyasha! Remember when you told _me_ all of those things and cared for _ me_?"

"This... this is why I don't like you anymore! You only care about yourself! And you tried to kill Kagome on more than one occasion!"

"I've also helped you save her many times."

"Only because it was in MY benefit! Only because YOU wanted me to thank you for helping me, then come along with you! For all I know, you're just a lie! You were probably just using me from square one so I'd become a human and you could live a _normal_ life as a woman without a jewel to guard!"

"Don't you want me to help you get the shards?"

"NO! I want _KAGOME_ to get those shards! It's not even about the shards anymore!" Inuyasha shouted as he bent down to pick the shard up. "I'll have to bring these to her."

"Inuyasha, aren't you coming with me..? You considered it once..."

"_NO!_" After that he ran off in Kagome's direction.

"That girl is who he seeks..." Kikyou muttered to herself, also talking to one of her Shinidamachuu (AN: Unfortunately I had to go to a Kikyou lover's site to get this information). "I'll just have to try harder to kill her, now won't I?"

(Sorry if Kikyou was OOC, I'm not big on her character and don't know her well. I like making her look like an idiot though)

* * *

"Kagoomee!"

"_Don't even think of following me!_" Kagome spat as she ran faster, even though she knew it was almost too easy to catch up to her and stop her. "You lied to me!"

"You didn't even listen to my side of the story!"

"Oh, so I can believe your new lie and make up with you? And then get in another fight, and get back together again? It's not going to happen! Everything's just been lies, hasn't it? I want to stay with you, but not if you're going to be with _her_. I'm going to get my backpack, then I'm leaving. Stay here, I have to give you something before I go."

"Do you want the shards-?"

"Give them to Kikyou! She'll help you find the rest of them!"

"NO, Kagome!" _This isn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all. She won't even listen to me. I'll have to stop her by force. _Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her by the waist from behind once he got to her.

"Stop... it! I don't," Kagome's thoughts were interrupted; did she really not want him? "Let go.. of me... go with Kikyou... just let me give you..."

"But do you really want me to go with Kikyou? You don't even know why I was there!"

"You were there to see her, you were talking to her!"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Well no, and I can't exactly ask her because she'll probably try to kill me... but you'll lie to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you. I n... okay, well, there have been times but not about anything as important as this."

"Just go with her and let me go!" Kagome shouted as she continued struggling, but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. "You were going to go with her before!"

"I was wrong, okay!"

"Just let me go..."

"Kagome, I was wrong! I ended up not going with her anyway!"

"Only because I wanted to stay!"

"I wanted you to stay, too! I had a lot on my mind! But I know now..."

"Let me go..."

"I love you, and only you..."

"Let... go..."


	9. IX

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.000000004956 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I STILL totally wish it was true.

**READ: I know the flowers haven't played a big role yet. But I've got their part coming.**

**Duh. Kagome is sooo going to get together with Inuyasha... I've just got strange ways of doing it. Really strange ways.**

* * *

"Let... go..."

"Not until you listen to me!"

"Just do it... it hurts, Inuyasha..." He gave a sort of nod and let her go. She started to lose her balance and Inuyasha took hold of her before she could fall.

"Please listen to me, Kagome..."

"You listen to me first," Kagome didn't let him respond, just turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I believe you... just... tell me what happened, please."

"It's okay," he brought her into a hug and stayed there like that as he talked. "After you left I put my shirt and haori back on, then went to go see if Shippou was really following your orders. He fell asleep, so I snuck out. I had to see what you were going after, I didn't want you killed. So I followed your scent, and it got mixed with Kikyou's, so I followed hers because I knew that's who you were going after. I figured you'd already gotten to her, so I ran, in case anything happened... but when I got there you weren't there... and she was trying to persuade me to go with her, but I told her no, and she started to talk about how I was going to be with her when you showed up. I love you, Kagome! Not her!"

"I... Inuyasha, I love you too, and I believe you, but... I've got something to get."

"What is it?"

"I was originally going to get something else, but I just realized I've made a big mistake," She got out of their hug and turned, started to walk, but then turned around again. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? With those wounds? Just stay there, okay?" Before he could answer she turned and ran in the direction they came.

"Uh, okay..." He just sat down, and was going to think about those two, and what he'd do, but his mind brought him to something else. _Sit... I miss it. I miss it coming from her. I could always tell exactly how bad the situation was... maybe I'm just pathetic. I'm a hanyou, and I don't deserve a woman like her. And I've still got to give her this shard... looks like we only have a few shards to go. I wonder how we'll get Kohaku's shard. He'll die without it _(AN: as far as I know)_, and Sango would hate us if we took it. I couldn't do it anyway. I'm a hanyou, one unworthy of having choices. It should be Kagome's choice to stay with me or not... right?_

"Daydreaming, are you?"

_Kikyou._

"Don't make me kill you."

"You'd kill me? The miko you loved fifty years ago (AN: actually, its something like fifty-two years now lol)? Oh, I was thinking this... birthday girl who just left can get a wonderful surprise on her birthday. We'll kill her."

"I _knew_ you were lying, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, this time you are staying!" he jumped and ran as fast as he could, catching her before she could even move. "I love you, Kagome!"

"You love this girl...? She doesn't belong here, Inuyasha. I've told both of you this before. You come from different times!"

"I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AHEAD OF HIM, ME GOING THROUGH THE WELL WASN'T SOME ACCIDENT, I KNOW IT! I'M STAYING HERE, BECAUSE I LOVE INUYASHA MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD! YOU'RE JUST USING HIM!" She said the words without even realizing it. No matter how much she actually said she hated him, thought he lied, or anything else... the truth was hanging there somewhere. Now she'd said it, just because Kikyou was making a fool of her, and she wouldn't take it.

"And you're just using that stupid necklace to make him more like that... whoever guy!" Kagome made Inuyasha let go of her and turned her attention to Kikyou.

"Houjou?"

"Yes, whatever his name is!"

"Have you seen a necklace around my neck lately, _Kikyou_?" Kagome smiled. The hate he felt for Kikyou and the horrible way he had said her name seemed to make her happy. She knew it wasn't a nice thing to think... but it's not like it was a lie or anything. Deep inside herself, her hatred for Kikyou grew so much that if it weren't for Inuyasha, she'd pull an arrow out and kill her on the spot.

"How do you know about Houjou anyway!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kagome thought to herself; _Well, actually, yes I do._ "If Inuyasha was talking with you, about something important, he never even noticed I was there! So I'd listen to your conversation. And of course, you aren't any close to being youkai, so you can't smell me, therefore when you were alone and talked to yourself I'd listen. It really helps, you know. I know your weaknesses."

"I knew you were there! But d'you really think I'd go after you, and leave Kagome feeling bad-?" Inuyasha spat at her.

"You... listen to me... I hate you. You must know everything, if you kept a close eye on me all the time."

"Almost all the time, anyway," Kikyou said. "You know, I had this good birthday present planned for you, but since you're here, it's coming early." _I'll go for him first. She'll be hopeless without him by her side._ Kikyou very carefully, but quickly, got her arrow ready and pointed straight at Inuyasha's heart.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou fired, and Kagome jumped right in front of him, the flowers she went back to pick up right in front of her.

"Kagome! Ka... gome...?" Kagome fell on the ground, but wasn't hurt in any way - except for scratches from the ground when she fell- at all, and Kikyou's arrow fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha, look at the flowers... they're... _glowing_..." The flowers were indeed giving off a blue and pink type glow. Kagome picked the arrow up and tried to put the tip in the flowers, to test it, and the glow rejected the arrow. The arrow was rejected so hard it flew out of Kagome's hand.

"You'll pay for even trying to hurt Kagome!"

"You're going to kill me, I take it? Go ahead and try. Your heart won't let you."

"If he loves me it will!" Kagome shouted, and as soon as she could tell Kikyou was even thinking about hurting her or Inuyasha she made sure Kikyou saw the flowers. "I have arrows too, you know!"

"Maybe I'll hit you first."

"If my flowers let you!"

"_Sankontessou!_" Kikyou didn't see it coming and jumped, but got a scratch.

"Why don't you use your sword?"

"I'm not even going to risk it not hurting humans," Inuyasha shouted at her, as he took a leap for her; now his wounds were opening, Kagome seemed worried, but he just smirked and drew the blood out with his hand (AN: or whatever it is he does...). "If it doesn't work, I'm screwed! _Hijinkessou _blades of blood, as the English anime calls it!"

"Inuyasha! Your wounds!"

"I've realized that, don't you think!"

"Inuyasha, you dare try to kill me?" Kikyou got another arrow ready. "I've got you between my fingers." He looked behind him... a tree... not the same one as before, but... a tree... she'd really do it again. He didn't have the strength to jump, either. Kikyou shot her arrow, and Kagome jumped again with her flowers held out... but it was too late. The arrow had gave her a scratch since she was almost there, and gone right through Inuyasha into the tree.

"Kikyou! You, you... I'll finish you off!" But Kikyou stuck her finger at Kagome, and she was violently pushed back into the tree next to Inuyasha, right into a plant with the most thorns she'd ever seen.

"You won't do a thing to me, silly girl."

"I will kill you! I will... for Inuyasha! Nngh..." Kagome stood up and got her arrow ready as fast as possible. If she didn't go fast and stand the pain, Kikyou would get away. "_You don't belong in this world!_ I do! You were _already_ dead!" She shot her arrow at Kikyou, which glowed blue. It didn't hit her, since Kikyou moved, but the blue glow did hit her since Kikyou didn't have the strength to move too far away.

_This... girl... has killed me... with an arrow, even... I will meet Inuyasha there._

"Inuyasha! Wake up, Inuyasha! You can survive, I know it... the Inuyasha I know would never give up!" Kagome turned, not even caring to watch Kikyou die, and yelled at the hanyou, on the ground, pinned to the tree. "If you don't wake up... I'll just have to join you... Kikyou did damage to me, anyway... that plant... I'll... I'll see you... wherever we're going, Inuyasha. I will follow you." Kagome closed her eyes and cuddled up to the unconscious Inuyasha who was pinned to the tree.

* * *

Kagome, wake up... I can't do anything but sit here because of this arrow... curse it all, I think I've lost too much blood... I bled right through my bandages too... wake up and free me, Kagome! Then I can help you...

Inuyasha had regained consciousness... but as for Kagome... she was right next to him. It hadn't been a good day. She'd lost way too much blood, but Inuyasha couldn't figure out how. He hadn't been awake after Kikyou shot him with the arrow. It could be the plants, since they were blood stained all over. If she'd been hit by those... her chances were slim... she might already be gone, or, if someone came right on time-

_She's holding the flowers still. Kagome's got a tight hold on the flowers. They... they saved her, haven't they...? I can... I know she's breathing... those flowers hold more than just a smell. They hold protection for her. They'll let her keep on living... but my question... is how...?_

"K.." _Holy crap that hurts. _ "Kagoommeee! Gnghha..." _I've got to wake her up, no matter how much this hurts. I've gone through much more... I can wake her up, I know it... _ "K..Kag-g-ome... wake u-up... S-Sango... M-Miro-oku... Sh-Shippou... someo-one..."

_What's that? Something is... smelling the ground...? _Inuyasha also started to smell the air hoping to catch the scent of someone familiar. _It's... Shippou!_

"Sh-Shippou..."

"Eh?" Shippou appeared from behind the tree and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome! Are you two alright!"

"Do we l-look al-alright? W-wake K-Kagome up.. s-she... she's the o-only one who has the p-power to take the a-arrow out..."

"Umm... okay... um... Kagomee! Kagomee!" Shippou called her name over and over, transformed into many different things, and nothing ever happened. Inuyasha finally decided to say something, talking was killing him... but if he didn't, if he was wrong about the flowers, it would literally kill Kagome.

"KAGOME!" She didn't gain consciousness, but he saw the flowers begin to glow again, only this time purple. Once he looked down at the arrow in his chest, he saw that it had also started to glow a purple color.

"W-what's going on...?" Shippou stuttered as the glow around the arrow expanded. Shippou turned to look at Kagome, Inuyasha followed Shippou's gaze, and they saw that Kagome was also starting to glow purple. But she never woke up... she was just glowing with the arrow and flowers.

"Nggh! What is that!" Inuyasha could feel a pain in his chest, and when he turned to look at the arrow, he discovered that at was gone. Instead, it was lying on the dirt in front of him and he was now glowing, but everything stopped giving off the purple glow after the arrow was out.

"Inuyasha, I think... I think... maybe she saw the arrow or something, and now she's having a dream, or something..."

"O-of course she s-saw the a-arrow!"

"Well, I don't know what happened!"

"M-move." Inuyasha put his hand where the arrow was in pain and slowly stood up, thankful his other wounds had stopped bleeding, and caught Kagome before she fell to the ground since she was leaning up against him.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped around, occasionally jumping into the cold air and transforming into something cute. Nothing woke her up... but she was still breathing. Inuyasha picked her up in both arms and tried to cover her legs best with his long sleeve. As long as she was alive, he'd find a way to wake her up. There was one thing not left unnoticed, of course. She was still holding the flowers.


	10. X

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.0000000046 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I STILL totally wish it was true.

**READ: Noo... Kagome... still not sure if I'll have her actually die or not. Or make some plot with the flowers. No, you all know I can't kill Kagome (but I can kill KIKYOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**SPECIAL;; PLEASE READ!**

I am going to let InuKagome4life request a oneshot story. Your request doesn't have to be very detailed, just giving a plot (sorry I don't give out my email), pairing, and any extras you might want.

If anyone else wants a request keep reading and reviewing and watching for your name.

* * *

"K-Kagome... _Kagome_!" It seemed as if nothing would wake Kagome. Now Inuyasha held her in his arms, and Shippou was following him back to Kaede's hut. They were going at normal pace, because Inuyasha knew it as already too cold and the wind would really chill Kagome... if she was even feeling it. As far as he knew, all she was doing was breathing... but he had some sense that she was okay. Every now and then he'd listen carefully to her heartbeat, her breathing... and sometimes, he swore he could feel her hand clench the flowers tighter.

If it all came down to it, he'd have to find the rest of the jewel to bring her back. Even if she wasn't dead... it's not like she'd help if she was unconscious. But if he did that, he'd have to take the shard from Kohaku, and there was no way in the world his ugly, murdering brother Sesshoumaru would bring Kohaku back using the Tenseiga. he was way too heartless for that. Unless...

Unless Rin persuaded him to do it. Sesshoumaru seemed to either cling to Rin, or Rin would cling to him. And they both hated Jaken, for sure. Rin didn't ever have a hard time convincing Sesshoumaru to do anything though. Hah. He could use that against him. 'So, now you and your little girl have lots of fun journeys and stuff? Do you like, go pick flowers and do pretty things like that?' Or not. If he did Sesshoumaru would definitely reject Inuyasha's request of bringing Kohaku back. And he can't bring back Kagome if she isn't dead in the first place.

"Inuyasha, you're quiet," Shippou said, looking up at him, but Inuyasha did not turn. "You must be deep in thought... or something. It's Kagome isn't it?"

"How would _you_ know?" Inuyasha spat at him, holding Kagome tighter and looking down at her gentle face. "You're just a stupid kid."

"I'll ignore that, for now, since we have Kagome to deal with," Shippou said; and I swear, if looks could kill, Inuyasha would die more than once if possible. "But do you really think we are that stupid?"

"Well, yes."

"Anyway... You cling to her like a magnet. She clings to you like a magnet. And if I put it in the words of Miroku, 'I'll bet those two are clinging like those magnets Kagome brought us, having some kind of fling we do not know about'... oh, and then Sango hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. Hard."

"I hope she did, and you need not repeat that."

"I'm just saying what he said..." Shippou commented as they continued their walk. "How far are we from Kaede's? And do you think she can help Kagome?"

"Hmm... we aren't that far... you go ahead of me, Shippou. I'll catch up later."

"You're going to take Kagome's consciousness for granted! Ouch! Owowowowow!" Inuyasha had bent down, let Kagome gently lie on the grass, and started to hit Shippou repeatedly.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING THAT SOUNDS LIKE MIROKU I'LL-"

"Okay, okay! I wish Kagome could osuwari you right now!"

"Osuwari... me... Shippou, you're a genius!" Inuyasha mentally threw up at these words, and quickly said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, yes..."

"I a- I mean, yes, I know. Umm... what exactly did I do?"

"Go get the beads of Subjugation from Kaede, bring the necklace here, okay?"

"I guess so... _man, I've never seen Inuyasha get so hyped up over THE word..._"

"What was that last part?"

"Eep. Never mind! I'm going!" Shippou turned and ran off as fast as he could from Inuyasha to avoid being hit at all costs. But, the truth was, Inuyasha didn't care. He was just glad that there was another spot of hope for Kagome. And this time... he could think all he wanted. Naraku was dead. Kouga was told off. Kikyou... well, Kikyou must've been dead. There's no way Kagome would let her go.

He hated himself for remembering any thoughts of Kikyou. He knew Kagome hated her right down to it... she never really said it - in front of him at least - but she sure did show it. Kagome had even said "Yes, I know I can't compete with Kikyou," once... and those words wanted to kill him then. Because he knew that Kagome _can't_ compete with Kikyou, it was a no-brainer there. Kagome would always win against Kikyou.

_It's my fault Kagome isn't awake. All _my_ fault. If... if I'd have just taken the pain and gotten rid of Kikyou... we wouldn't be here... or if I had never even gotten involved in the first place. It's not safe for her to stay here anymore... Kikyou and Naraku may be gone, but Kouga might come for revenge. I don't know if he would, but it's possible. And we still have a few shards to collect. The youkai _** (demons)**_ we come across will use her as a target. It's just not safe for her to stay here anymore._

"I.. hufhuf... brought... hufhuf... the beads..." Inuyasha turned to look at Shippou, who had dropped the necklace and was breathing heavily.

"That was fast, brat," Inuyasha said, careful not to blow anything by saying 'Thank you, Shippou' or even worse, he could've said 'Shippou-chan'. "Did Kaede say anything?"

"She did ask me what was going on, but I just told her I don't have a clue." Shippou sat down on a grassy area and watched Inuyasha reach out and grab the necklace.

"I hope this works."

"Mind telling me what you are doing?" Shippou asked as he watched Inuyasha actually put the necklace around his neck again. "You do know that Kagome's not awake, so how will she osuwari you?"

"Remember the arrow?" Inuyasha asked Shippou, and he continued before Shippou had a chance to say anything. "Well, maybe she'll say it even if she's sleeping, like having a dream, or she'll do the same thing as the arrow only instead of puling out an arrow she'll make the necklace osuwari me. I swear, she has the weirdest dreams..."

"The arrow dream means she cares about you."

"And what about this dream?"

"Well, for all we know, maybe she is aware of what's going on," Shippou said. "Only, she doesn't know it's really _happening_ because it's in her dream."

"How do you know all this stuff, runt?" The beads made a sound that Inuyasha was going to be pulled down, so they both looked at the beads... and they were glowing... then not even a second later Inuyasha was buried in a hole. "Yhaaanghganaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hahah! She got you there, I see!" Shippou shouted. "That's what you get for calling me 'runt'! And it looks like my prediction was true! She is aware!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed at Shippou as he waited for the spell to lift up. "Is she awake?"

"Not yet... but... I see the spell is lasting longer than normal."

"You don't have to rub it in," and with an added comment for a bit of hope he said, "brat!"

"Osu-" Shippou started to say it just for fun, but was interrupted by a much awaited voice.

"OSUWARI!" It was coming from... _Kagome_... and the voice of terror came from Inuyasha who was now buried in a four foot hole.

"Kagome, you... _you_..." but with a second thought he realized what was going on. "_KAGOME_!"

"Uh, no, she's not awake yet."

"Then what was that?"

"She did say it, but she's not up yet..." Inuyasha was finally free from the spell and he jumped out of the hole, then sat next to Kagome and kept on watching her. It was like she was normally sleeping, the way she looked, but nothing would wake her up.

"Shippou, you can go if you want..." When Inuyasha saw that Shippou wasn't moving an inch he said angrily, "It was _supposed_ to be an order. _Don't you dare crack any Miroku sounding comments--_"

"AiieeEEeEeEeeEeeEEEEee!" Shippou could just hear the anger in Inuyasha's voice - not like it was anything new - so he sped off at top speed.

"Inuyasha, he's gonna get you- oh of course, don't listen to me - now it's my job to save you from that - sorry for this, osuwari!" This time he was only welcomed by his friend, dirt. No hole. But Kagome still wasn't awake, and was having some crazy dream... apparently her dream switched from being aware of this world to something else.

"Kaaggoommee..."

"Oh, no, don't you even try that, she'll just counter it like last time... oh, you so don't listen... looks like the word will have to save the day..."

What kind of dream is Kagome having? Something is countering my attacks? Probably Bakuryuuha, because if they are countering it, they must be attacking me... and... the only person who's done that is... Kaguya. She's having a dream about then... when we had to go after Kaguya... that means, she'll remember... that. Oh... she'll remember... I've got it...

"What is she... no... Inuyasha... don't transform!"

_Here it comes._

"Shippou! Get the shards, and hurry...!"

_Now he's throwing the shards at her..._

"Inuyasha! Don't do it... don't transform, please... eep. I... I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha!"

_It's like... the moment reborn._

"Doesn't... he want to stay here with me...? I... I have to..."

_There we go._ Inuyasha got closer to her face... and closer... until finally he was so close he could feel her breath on his face. _Don't breathe, Inuyasha..._ He finally got closer and planted his lips on hers.

"I... Inuyasha...?" He pulled back and looked at her for a moment, then turned around. Nothing was working.

"This... this is all my fault... I made her stick with me to find the shards..."

"Inu.. ouch... yasha..."

"Hm? Kagome...?" he turned, and sure enough, her eyes were open. "_Kaaggoommee_!..!" As soon as Kagome sat up the rest of the way he went forward and hugged her.

"What... happened...?"

"I... I was scared you wouldn't come back... you were unconscious and... and... you wouldn't wake up... I had Shippou get the necklace..."

"What happened after that...?"

"I put it around my neck - as you can see - and you osuwari-ed me twice in your... _sleep_..." He paused for a moment, then continued on. "I thought maybe... you'd wake up... and actually you did it three times, the first time the beads just glowed and pulled me down... I'll tell you what happened on our way to Kaede's. Get on my back, though, you aren't in any condition to walk."

"Neither are you." Kagome told him as she pulled back from the hug and waited for him to bend down for her. Once he did, she got on his back and he started to run towards Kaede's.

"Yes, but I'm hanyou... part youkai... so I heal faster than you."

* * *

_I've... I've got to ask her soon. Then tell her. And, maybe, just, maybe, she will-_

"Inuyasha?" Came Kagome's voice from her kitchen. They were back at her time again, and she'd told him how to use the "television". The things that steals your soul, makes you tiny, and shoves you into this weird looking box. Kagome said it was just future stuff, and it was all pictures. Inuyasha had tried to believe her, but didn't really get it, so she just said 'don't destroy it, they cost a lot' and 'if I ever get a video camera, I'll show you'.

She said the 'video camera' would do the same to him, if she got him on 'tape'. Whatever that meant. he was kind of scared for that to come, but she said not to worry. So, naturally, Inuyasha wouldn't worry if Kagome said it was alright.

"What? Oh, hey what's this on your magic box with moving pictures?" Kagome gave a 'hm?' then turned from the stove to look at the TV.

"It's an ad, Inuyasha. Just ignore them, they're annoying."

"Saying something about another free blender with your purchase of one..."

"I don't need a blender." She turned back to the stove and whatever it was she was cooking.

"Whatever that is... hmm... hey, Kagome, what's that you're cooking? It smells good."

"You really don't recognize this? It's your favorite," she said as she took out two bowls. "Ramen."

"Oh, not really. I thought you were cooking that egg omelet or something, remember when you made it for us?"

"Yeah, I do," Kagome turned the stove off, emptied the ramen into both bowls, then brought them both over to Inuyasha. "One is for me, let me go get chopsticks..." She set both bowls on the coffee table (AN: If they don't have one they do now! They went shopping or something) then turned to get the chopsticks. (They eat with those, as far as I know lol, jk, I know they eat with them) Once she returned she handed a pair to Inuyasha then sat at the end of the table and began to eat hers.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem... really." Inuyasha got off her couch, then sat on the floor right next to Kagome.

"Did you... umm... kill Kikyou?"

"Oh... I'm sorry... I did... if you, you know, didn't want me to, I'm..."

"No, no, I thought you would," he said, in between chugging down his ramen. "It's not really a surprise that you did."

"Oh, okay... I just... if I didn't she'd have killed me, and you-"

"It's okay. And why were you next to me when I woke up?"

"I... it's just, you lost so much blood, and I wasn't doing too good since she got me on those thorns, you wouldn't wake up, so I was going to go with you... to... you know."

"It just doesn't seem like you'd be the one to give up," Inuyasha told her, and she leaned against him which caused him to give a slight blush. "Well, me neither, but I couldn't wake up..."

"I just didn't really have a choice... that plant took out a lot of blood and I could barely see, couldn't walk, couldn't wake you up... so I didn't know what to do."

"You're falling asleep on me, Kagome... Kagome... _Kaaggoommee_...?" She'd already fallen asleep leaning against him. The day had been tiring, and her wounds didn't help at all. They just made things worse.

_Not that I have any complaints._


	11. XI

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.0000000046 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I STILL totally wish it was true.

**READ: **** ...I don't have anything.. oh, yeah, I do.**

**I never told you my name or if I'm fe/male. I am female (yay) and my name is NOT Miranda. I do NOT own the website n00dle. My. Name. Is. I'mNotTellingYouBecauseIdon'tLikeIt.**

**Maybe if you beg, review, plead, review, ask, review, threaten me, or review I will tell you... sometime... review... like... review... next... review... chapter... review... if... review... you... review... review... review.**

**SPECIAL;; PLEASE READ!**

Yes, you get a request (InuKagome4life, of course). For helping me :)

I'd also like to say that there are rules.

I'd prefer the rating be K+ - T. I do not do over T, and I also do light T. And I just plain hate K because it is usually a kid's story (maybe not ALL the time... but you get it). I also don't cuss. And... I probably don't have to worry cause you like InuKag stories but I don't do either of them with anyone else. I might hint and at others but in the end they are always together 3

* * *

"Alright, you. Get up. We- are- go-ing- back- to- the- Sen-go-ku- Ji-dai." He figured he'd let her have her sleep. But now it was night, and even if he said they were going back to the Sengoku Jidai, he'd leave it up to her. She liked being here every once in a while... and he liked being here with her, away from that pervert. Now it didn't matter much about him, since they left. Poor Kagome missed Sango dearly though. They were like sisters. 

"Morning already?" Came Kagome's faint voice from next to him. Morning? What planet was she _coming_ from?

"Morning! Try... umm..." He paused and looked up at her wall. "how do I read that clock thing of yours?"

"See the shorter... stick, shall I say?" _If I said hand he'd be looking for literal hands._

"Yes..."

"Now, see the top marking? At the very top?"

"Yes..."

"You count that one, then the next one to the right, and keep going until you get to the... stick. The short one."

"It's not on any marking."

"Which two markings is it between?"

"Uhh.. the fifth and the sixth one."

"Then it's five, but that's only for the hour. Now look at the longer stick."

"Okay."

"Where is it?"

"In between the second and the third marking."

"Good... that would be ten minutes, then... now do you see the smaller markings in between? There should be four of them."

"Yes."

"Which one is it on? The smaller markings, I mean."

"The third one."

"So, its ten plus three, which is thirteen. So it's... five thirteen."

(I know I did this in all saying but I think it's cute. And there's not much else to say but "Inuyasha/Kagome said" and "Inuyasha then looked at blahblahblah..." so.. yeah.)

"Why do you have such complicated things? It took this whole time for us to just figure out the time..." There was an interlude where he started to blush at Kagome who was still leaning against him... so she took the hint and stood up, him following. Then responded to him.

"Well, we are used to it... we can get the time like..." Kagome snapped her fingers to give the impression that it was almost too easy. "That."

"Hmm... okay, whatever. Are we staying here or going back to the Sengoku Jidai?" She didn't respond as quick as normal, but she did edge closer to him. Then when Inuyasha could feel something on his hand he looked down to see that she'd grabbed it. It was... time to talk... but apparently not in a bad way. He never thought Kagome would talk mean anyway.

"Let's go back," she said, pulling him towards the door. "I want to speak with you by the well."

"Uhh.. okay... but, what about the bowls of ramen...?"

"I'll come back in a second, once we are done talking." By the word 'done' they were out of the house and on their way to the well. Kagome broke into a run - obviously, he did too - and stopped at the well's shrine door to open it. They didn't say a word as they went through the well or any other time, for that matter... until they got to the other side and out of the well.

"Okay, well... I've sort of been... thinking... and... I was thinking that since we... you know... only have a few shards left, we could um... build a hut here and... live here... in the... Sengoku... Jidai..." It wasn't the easiest thing to say, it wouldn't be for anyone. But, her birthday was coming up... and this would be her perfect present. He wouldn't owe her anything more.

"K... Kagome...? Y-you'd really...?" She just smiled and buried her face in his haori, but this time not because she was crying.

"I... It... would be my birthday present," With an added comment she said, "I don't mean to be rude to Shippou, but I'm sure Kaede wouldn't mind him sleeping there. And we could build ours close by for him." He wrapped his hands around her and attempted to comfort her, remembering that he still did have a birthday present in mind.

"I... I hope Sango comes back for your birthday, Kagome..."

"What about Miroku...?"

"Yes and no. Imagine him, here, gone for a couple of days, not knowing what we were doing, with _that_ kind of mind," She just laughed a little, supported herself back up, and headed back into the well knowing Inuyasha would follow. "Now, what was that for? We could have stood in your living room and talked."

"I wanted to be by the well," She turned to look at him through the glowing nothingness when traveling through the well. "The place that brings me to this world... the place that lets this miracle happen..."

Once on the other side, he picked her up and jumped out. He sat her down then they both set off back to the house.

"Ramen bowls?"

"Yes," she replied. "And I want to stay here. We can tell Kaede our decision tomorrow."

"Who d'you think will build it?"

"Well, probably some nice villagers... and it wouldn't kill you to help you know... th... this... this is not happening, please, please, please no... not now..." Kagome was panicking horribly. Something was there. Something she wanted to wait for when they actually had time... she hated the fact that it was here now, but... get it over and done with, and... there you go...

"Kagome...? What is it?"

"I can feel a really strong demonic aura... and... one, no, two jewel shards..."

"Do you know where...?"

"I... I can't tell... use your nose, Inuyasha... it's so intense it's giving me a bad headache... I... Inuy... I'm gonna..." She didn't get to finish anything, and collapsed right there. Inuyasha reacted quick and put his hands out, then picked her up so her head and her feet were hanging down. _Is it here, in her time? Or is it back in the Sengoku Jidai? If it was there, then it must be something very powerful... worse than Naraku, to make it's aura reach all the way through and still make Kagome pass out. Even making her pass out anywhere is a first._

_Wait a second. Two shards is impossible. All we have left is Kohaku's and... one from some other youkai. That would mean... some evil youkai has got Kohaku's shard, because Kohaku can't produce a demonic aura._

_But... that also means Kohaku is dead... and Sango... Sango will... what will Sango do if she finds that her brother is dead?_

"S-Sango..? How did you...?" For a minute, he thought he saw Sango and Kirara in front of him. But one, that's not possible. _Two, the strong aura is getting to me. If I go anywhere near I'll be the same as Kagome at this rate. How are we going to get through the aura to kill the youkai and take the shards? I will have to try... I won't let this stop me... first I will have to put Kagome in her bed..._

Along the way his mind was filled with thoughts about what it could be... and how he'd prevent it from making him faint. That was it! The flowers protected Kagome, surely they could help him...? Even if they didn't help, he'd make it through! He'd have to find a way... for Kagome. Maybe they'd use the jewel or something resourceful. The only thing they did not know about was Kohaku.

But if it all came out good, what would they use the jewel for? It would be in time for her birthday, none-the-less. To use it to build the hut would not be very resourceful. It was then a sudden thought crossed his mind-

_Will Kikyou find a way to return to this world?_

She'd killed him. Or so she thought.

What if she planned for Kagome to kill her too, and go with me...? Is it even possible for her to find a way to come back?

...Is collecting the last two shards a safe thing?

I don't know if it's possible. But Kikyou is connected to the jewel in a small part. She once guarded it. There might be a way for her to use it once it's completed, even if she is dead. Her Shinidamachuu still exist. Whether or not they would still be connected her is unknown, but they are still here.

Inuyasha had finally reached her room. He actually got in there, without really paying any attention to what was going on. Just a little, or else he might be in China or something (AN: Sorry, had to add that xD). He carefully put her on her own bed, grabbed the flowers, then as a good-bye just in case kissed her before turning.

_I hope I can get out alive, Kagome... I really do... I don't want to not see you again..._

"I-Inuyasha? Where are you... going...?" He turned, and when she saw the flowers in his hand began to cry.

"What are you crying for now!"

"Th-those flowers... they protected me... you aren't planning on chasing the aura, are you...?"

"I... I don't want to not come back and never see you again, but... what are we going to go? Just let it go? And it has the shards!" With a quick reflex he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "If we come out good, we've got it made! Then we can get you something else for your birthday! Like open the well up to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and whoever else you might want to let through!"

"Yeah, but a birthday is one thing, we should use it for something more important-"

"This is important! It's you we're talking about here! Not Kikyou! And... speaking of... I was thinking, she probably wanted you to kill her. She thought she'd killed me, so she wanted you to kill her? Now she's alone, and what if she's still connected to the jewel somehow? What if she finds a way to come back to life!"

"You really think that could happen...?"

"Yes! That's why I want you to decide - and quick - then kill this thing so nobody else gets the shards!" Inuyasha attempted to free his hand from her grasp so he could go, but lost when Kagome kept a good hold. She pulled on his hand for support and got off of her bed.

"Don't let go of me," she said, in a sort of weak tone from her fainting earlier. "Don't leave me, let me go with you."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Kagome... don't make me push you back on that bed."

"Don't make we 'you-know-what' you."

"Crap," he looked down at that necklace, then got a tighter hold on her hand and helped her up. "Fine. I forgot that thing was there... just... please, don't die, Kagome. I'd never forgive myself for letting you die."

"Don't let go of me," now she was standing next to him, and first to pull him out the door. "Let's settle this. And no matter how bad I look, am, feel, whatever, don't take me home. Listen to me now. We will finish this. Whatever it is, we will finish it. No matter how hard my breathing gets... my talking... nothing. If you start to get weak - I hate to do this - but continue on, and take me with you... no matter how much I beg you not to. I want to be there with you the whole time, no matter how bad we are doing. Agreed?"

"I don't want to, but by your orders... agreed... but if I tell you to run-"

"I will stay by your side," she told him, and from then on he knew there was no arguing. "Next, I am sure that it's coming from the Sengoku Jidai. One, I don't think there are any more shards here. Two, once we went there by the well... I could feel it... but I tried not to think much of it..."

"Then let's go," he said, and they exited the Higurashi shrine. "Might I ask... what do I do if I attack with my sword? You did tell me not to let go of you." She thought for a moment, dragging him, then came to a quick stop and reached for the hand with the flowers. She took them out of his hand, split them in half, then stuck half of them in Inuyasha's haori.

"Some for you, for protection," then she left the rest in her free hand. "Some for me. Oh, darn it. We will have to get my bow and arrow by the well, I think I left them there in the shrine." He continued walking on towards the well, taking in what she said.

"Then we will get them for you, won't we? I won't do very good all by myself, you know."

"Inuyasha... who do you think is waiting for us over there...?"

"How do you know it's waiting for _us_, exactly?"

"I don't, but don't you think that since we only need two more shards they would come after us...?"

"Oh, I guess..."

"So, who do you think?"

"Well, wait just a minute. What about Kouga's shards? He has two and we only need two."

"He... gave those to me... a long time ago, Inuyasha..."

"When he kidnapped you (NO, not that episode. Another time, Inuyasha's just being rude by saying kidnapped)?"

"Oh, come on, jealous one! he didn't kidnap me!" She shouted at Inuyasha, and sped up once they got to Goshinboku. "He was just trying to protect me! C'mon, almost there!"

"If you still think that he's so innocent, why'd you tell him off then?"

"Because I was tired of you two bickering and fighting... and why let him keep going on if you've chosen me as your mate!" The words slipped out... accidentally. He hadn't really accepted her as a real mate yet, but in her mind, yet was the key word. "Well, you know, I mean..." They were both blushing, but for once in her life, she was even more than Inuyasha...

"Is that how you feel?"

"Does it upset you? I'm sorry Inuyasha, it just slipped out, you know, I was just going on as usual-" Once they got to the well her words were interrupted by Inuyasha's kiss. Did this mean... he... did...? They wouldn't do anything now, but this was such a response that...

"Just... wait... till we get that hut... now come, we've got something to kill." He threw the door open then let go of her hand so she could get her bow and arrows. She did so, then once she got over to Inuyasha they both jumped in, but as an unexpected twist, as soon as the travel was over, he quickly removed and put his haori over her. Then picked her up without any words and jumped out of the well, then gently set her down.

"T-th... h-hold m-me..." On this side it was much more intense. On the other side it wasn't as bad as before, and she immediately considered it a warning. But without any hesitation Inuyasha grabbed her free hand tightly. She gained a bit of strength and kissed him before trying to figure out where the aura was exactly coming from.

"In case... in case nothing... good... comes out of this, now," she took a step forward, and stopped. "It's that way-" - she pointed right in front of them, and Inuyasha bent down, then Kagome got on his back, still making for to keep their hands together. "Use your nose to sniff whoever it is out, you will be better than me at this."

"Right." Inuyasha did so, and sniffed the air. Most of the scent he got wasn't pleasant... but not just because of the aura.

"Get anything?"

"_Sesshoumaru!_!"

**WOW! Extra long! Didn't even realize it!**


	12. XII

**The Flowers That Keep Us Alive**

**OMG IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY OCTOBER THIRD! Hehehh... so... I get to write my butt off for my birthday? Fun, fun, fun... o-O**

I don't own Inu-tachi. And I'm 0.00000000 percent closer to owning Tessaiga. And I am hating this. I need it. NOWWW!

**READ: Umm... I'm kind of forgetting the point of me putting this here.**

**Whateverrrrrrrr...**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome asked with concern. Sesshoumaru was never a good thing for Inuyasha. And now... if it was really him putting off that aura... he's worse than ever before. Would Inuyasha be able to take it? Would we make it out alive?

"I smell him," he stopped as soon as he said that, and seemed to give motions as for Kagome to get off. "Run, Kagome, I don't want him to get you..."

"I already said I wouldn't!" She did, however, get off his back and get her arrow ready. Now all she had to do was aim.

"Kagome, what are you going to do about the flowers? I see that holding your bow doesn't look terribly comfortable..." He pulled out Tessaiga himself, he'd protect Kagome no matter what. Protecting came first. "Let me go in front of you."

"One, you are forgetting that if I put these flowers down, I'll faint!" Then she went up next to him. "Two, we'll go together."

"Just don't die, please." She didn't say anything more but kept her bow up, and they both kept going forward. The aura kept getting worse as they went, but Kagome wouldn't let her stop her. It meant they were almost... just... _there._

"I see my hanyou brother has come," they both looked forward and a bit up to see Sesshoumaru standing on some ugly looking youkai. "And you brought the girl."

"What of it? We're going to kill you now, brother!"

Kagome's attention, however, was directed somewhere else. _No... no... it... it can't be... please, no..._

"Kagome?"

"He's got Kohaku! And another arm! Those are the two shards! Kohaku's shard, and one on his arm!" Kohaku was his trap. To lure all of them there. Since the two shards were the only ones left other than theirs, them mixed with the gigantic youkai was able to produce a huge and fatal aura. It was him, him, that caused Kagome to faint... all Sesshoumaru's fault...

"Sesshoumaru! This is all your fault! You made Kagome faint, you... you... you piece of crap!" He instantly lunged toward Sesshoumaru with Tessaiga out in front of him. "You'll die! I'll end it here, now!"

"Inuyasha, don't-"

"Kagome, shut up! I'm going to kill him!" Sesshoumaru never moved. It was as if he was expecting Inuyasha's attack. "_Kaze no Kizu_!" He was at a height Kagome never imagined, but she ducked anyway to be sure she wouldn't get hit by the now yellow piercing through the sky, that was heading right for Sesshoumaru. But something was wrong. Sesshoumaru ended up taking a quick jump out the the way, but Kohaku remained in place, and Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to bring him with him.

"Inuyasha! Kohaku! He's going to get hit!"

"Oh, crap!" Inuyasha had a small look of worry, but it seemed as if a split second before Kohaku was hit a shadow picked him off and landed right next to Kagome... and it was Sango... but, Kohaku seemed as if he was dead. But he was alive, for sure. He was breathing, for one. But, here stood Sango, holding a doll if you didn't know any better.

"Sango!"

"What's happened to Kohaku!" In the meantime, Inuyasha was busy chasing Sesshoumaru, and missing almost every time. But now, his mind wasn't really set on killing him, more on keeping him away from Kagome and Sango.

"I don't know Sango! We just got here!" Taking a quick look at Inuyasha - who was now bloody from Sesshoumaru occasionally getting him - she turned back and spoke quick. "We just saw him and Sesshoumaru because we were following the horrible aura - you're lucky you aren't being killed by it - and saw him here with Kohaku. Then Inuyasha used his Kaze no Kizu, but Sesshoumaru jumped, leaving Kohaku behind, then you came, now run because I need to help Inuyasha!" Kagome turned from Sango and kept trying to aim at Sesshoumaru, but any time he got close Inuyasha would jump at him, causing Sesshoumaru to leave his spot.

"Kirara!" Sango called to her neko-mata (two-tailed cat), and placed Kohaku on her back when she came then whispered some directions Kagome couldn't make out. But Kirara took off and Sango readied her boomerang.

"Inuyasha, use the sword again, you-" as if fate were placed to make everything not go Kagome's way, Sesshoumaru turned and knocked Tessaiga into a nearby tree from Inuyasha's grasp. "Rrgh... Sango!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Throw your Hiraikotsu at Sesshoumaru's new arm when I tell you to," Kagome wasn't one to usually give orders, but now was an exception. She readied her arrow, following and keeping a sharp eye on Sesshoumaru. "We'll go together... and... _now_!" She shot her arrow, which gave off a blue glow as always as it headed for Sesshoumaru's arm. Sango gave an "Rrgh!" as she threw her boomerang, and it went far clear from Kagome's arrow, but met up with her arrow once they both struck Sesshoumaru's arm. Thanks to Inuyasha's stalling and keeping Sesshoumaru in one spot for once, they were able to get his arm.

Once Inuyasha took hold of what happened he jumped a far distance to the tree his sword was lodged into and quickly pulled it out. On response, Sango caught her boomerang with ease, and Kirara seemed to come in the nick of time.

"Kirara!" Kagome shouted, at the new found companion. "Sango, I need her really quick, I need to get that shard!" Sango gave a quick nod, realizing the importance, and Kagome jumped on Kirara's vacant back. Kirara instantly started to rush towards Sesshoumaru's arm, which was now quite a distance away from Sesshoumaru since him and Inuyasha were at it again. Kagome was disgusted at the dead youkai Sesshoumaru had been with, but at the same time glad. Once at the spot, she jumped off Kirara and she went back to Sango.

Kagome kneeled down and picked the shard up, then took the rest of the jewel out and placed the tiny shard and the huge shard in her hands, then closed them. One shard to go. Kagome quickly placed the shard back inside of her shirt on it's necklace and readied an arrow. Eee... right now she just hoped not to fall off of this cliff. Instead of aiming and firing her arrow she put it back then began to walk along the edge of the cliff until she got to a sort of step-like situation. She went down, probably skipping every other step as she went down.

"Where's Inu... Agghhhh!" Horrible pain. Now she knew what being Inuyasha felt like... almost every day. She looked down, and this time... it was her that Sesshoumaru stuck his free hand through.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru, you little-"

"Who's the little one, _little brother_?" He sneered as he quickly pulled his hand out of Kagome - which felt even worse - and headed toward Inuyasha again... while Kagome fell to the ground in pain.

"SESSHOUMARU! Sango, go help Kagome, NOW!" Sango didn't think twice of his demands, nor disobey him - she hopped on Kirara and jumped off once she got to Kagome. "Take her to Kaede's, and quick! I will still need your help!" Inuyasha managed to dodge Sesshoumaru's next attack with the Tessaiga.

"Oh! Kirara, you take her, okay!" Sango got Kagome's body onto Kirara, and she flew away instantly with great speed. Sango, on the other hand, got her boomerang ready and threw it at Sesshoumaru. It seemed to interest him and distract him for a moment... long enough or Inuyasha to start again...

"K..._KAZE NO KIZU_!1oneone!11!one1!oneone! (hhahaha sorry had to add that)" Unlucky enough for him, it barely even scraped Sesshoumaru and he jumped out of the way, causing much destruction behind him. From her earlier experience, Sango knew what to do. She'd wait for Inuyasha's next move.

"Are you getting tired, hanyou?"

"SHUT UP!" Once he started to raise his sword, Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu... "Kazeee.. nooo... _KKKKKIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZUUUUUU_!" She threw it once he barely started to say "Ka" and realized it was just right, the two attacks formed together and struck at once. It was like Hiraikotsu meets uber-looking yellow thing that shocks the heck out of Sesshoumaru. But, unfortunately, it didn't kill him. Sango caught her boomerang in the air, and Inuyasha put Tessaiga right at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Listen, now..." he cocked Tessaiga a bit as if to warn him. "You will revive Kohaku, or I'll kill you right here, right now. You'll follow us to Kaede's - I'll be watching you - I will take the shard, and you will revive him. Got it?" Sesshoumaru made a move to attack Inuyasha, but he put Tessaiga closer to his face and gave him a scratch. "I will kill you. Fine, I'll get the girl to have you do it."

"Fine, I'll do it," Sesshoumaru said calmly, hoping to avoid being killed; he knew Inuyasha was serious. "Take me to this place."

Sango and Inuyasha shared the same thoughts: _He's actually going to do it?_

Sango was going: _He's... he'll revive Kohaku after we take the shard out!_

Inuyasha was going: _I WANTED TO FRIKKIN' KILL HIM! Arrgh... oh well... at least Sango will be happy... and Kagome, we'll have the whole jewel!_


	13. XIII

The Flowers That Keep Us Alive

READ: No birthday cheers? Haha, on a lighter note (for me anyway) I GOT A LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY! Whoop! Hehehe... but seriously, it rocks. And now I have a CD with: Yura Yura; Runners High; Little Busters; Hybrid Rainbow; Lovesong; Ai no Uta; Shinjitsu no Uta; Owarinai Yume; Every Heart; and Rakuen; which my friend burned for me with her CDs for my birthday! Wheeee :))

ALSO, the lines this chap will show up as " because I am still trying to find my CD for the program I use...arrgh. It's a long story. OH, and since TOXIC PANDA asked, I will say that my name (don't laugh lol i don't like it that much) is Stephanie. Yeah, creepy. My friends call me Steph and I just want to beat them up like Inuyasha did to those poor kids on one episode...

And, I dunno if InuKagome4life saw it, but, your story is up :)

And that reviewer can shove it. I don't think I'd get lots of good reviews if it sucked.

* * *

"I am not trusting you," Inuyasha sneered, keeping a good watch on Sesshoumaru. Sango was to his left, boomerang ready; and Inuyasha behind him, with Tessaiga out at all times. "Now tell me where the girl is, we can send Kirara to get her if you tell us." 

"There will be no need. I kept them at a safe distance and will return immediately after reviving this Kohaku."

"Why are you reviving him anyway? It's not like you." Sango asked, full of wonder, but mostly surprised. Either way, she was just happy that he'd revive Kohaku for her.

"Sango," Inuyasha called from the opposite side, figuring out the logic. "Could it be Rin?"

"Yes, it's Rin," Sesshoumaru came, unexpectedly. "When we had Kohaku she enjoyed playing with him."

"How did you...get him?" Sango questioned.

"Naraku is dead, is he not?" Sesshoumaru stated as if it was SOO obvious. "I got the boy to keep Rin company. Once she told me about you and how she'd like me to give him to you, I decided to bring him to you. Somehow, anyway." Inuyasha then decided it would be best not to tell Sango about how Sesshoumaru was going to let Kohaku get hit by Kaze no Kizu.

"Hmm... well, let it be. The important thing here is that we're getting Kohaku." Inuyasha's real thoughts were of the shard. The last shard. Kagome's birthday wish. He'd let Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and anyone else she wanted to let cross. And them of course, they would have to re-wish them being able to go across since it was the actual shards and not the jewel binding Kagome to this world and letting the two of them travel between times.

But still. The fact that Sesshoumaru agreed to reviving a human confused him. Sesshoumaru hated humans... or most. There was Rin. But even by her asking, he'd still be so... so... kind as to revive Kohaku for Sango? He figured he wouldn't say anything else... Sesshoumaru changing his mind would not be a good thing. For Kagome or Sango.

Kagome. How was she? Someday he WOULD kill Sesshoumaru for everything he's done.

He'd kill him for even coming as close to TOUCH Kagome.

He'd just plain DIE.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you have- you brought your brother?" Kagome seemed surprised... and upset, after what Sesshoumaru had done to her! "Why in the world did you bring your brother! And... SANGO! Oh my gosh, Sango-chan!" Kagome's excitement brought a slight smile to Inuyasha's face as he watched Kagome stand up - wincing a bit in pain - and go up to hug Sango who'd left them. Taking a look around, he made sure everyone was there. Kohaku was unconscious, Shippou was sleeping in a corner with some blankets and things Kagome had brought from her time. Kaede wasn't around, but once Inuyasha thought about what he saw coming in... it all fit. 

It was dark, but he swore he saw Kaede outside talking to someone. A working villager, it seemed. Maybe Kagome had told her about their little "decision" and Kaede was speaking to a villager about it. Of course they wouldn't build now, it was late, but she'd just been discussing it with the guy.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Sesshoumaru asked once Kagome stopped hugging Sango, returned to the floor, and set the blanket over her legs. Inuyasha could see some bandages under the bottom of Kagome's shirt and could tell Kaede had taken care of her. There were also some of those "band-aids" from Kagome's kit she always brought on miscellaneous places.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, the only time Inuyasha was calmly with his brother was... never. "Is Sesshoumaru saving Kohaku!" She exclaimed, realizing the sense of it all. What else would Inuyasha have him do, and why else would Sango be there?

"Surprisingly... yes," Inuyasha sarcastically said. "You're wounds are okay, right?" Now the subject of Sesshoumaru was brought up. He'd caused them in the first place.

"They are fine, I am more concerned about you."

"Excuse me, I am not the one walking around with a whole in my stomach!"

"I am talking about your energy in general!"

"You women are so weird, I don't get you!"

"What-was-that?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with!" Inuyasha shouted, motioning for Sango to get her brother and keeping guard so Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave without resurrecting Kohaku after Kagome took the shard out. Sango went over, picked him up - did some breathing as she did this, this kid's heavy! - and brought him over closer to Sesshoumaru, putting him on his stomach so Kagome could take the shard out of his back. "Kagome, would you do the honors?"

"Personally, I see no honor in taking out a shard that could lead to someone's death, but," she edged closer towards Kohaku's unconscious body - no one figured out WHY he was like that - and pulled the shard out with the edge of her nails, which caused Kohaku's breath to stop. Inuyasha got in a better stance and shoved Tessaiga right in front of Sesshoumaru's face to show that he meant business.

"Brother, I intend to revive him," Sesshoumaru replied as he pulled out Tenseiga (spelling?). "I will finish it and be on my way." (Umm... again... I still don't know what it is Sesshoumaru does to revive people... sorry! So pretend there's an uber-spiffy presentation here... heheheh)

"K... Kohaku?" Sango's breath was excited, surprised, and relieved. He'd actually done it. He'd actually revived Kohaku.

"Ugh, emotional crap." Inuyasha stated under his breath as Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare and left without a word. Apparently 'emotional crap' was exactly what he was thinking too. Again his thoughts were interrupted as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and passionately kiss him. Emotional crap... isn't always bad, is it? He put his arms around hers in response, then once they broke stared into her eyes for a second before hugging her.

"The jewel is complete Inuyasha, you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Now we've got to use it in case Kikyou is able to get a way back. I was thinking..." he paused for a moment to figure out how he would say it so she wouldn't make a bad move... then continued. "What if you wished for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and anyone else you wish to be able to cross through time like us. And of course, you'd have to wish for us to still be able to go through, since the jewel SHARDS are what actually kept us going through the well."

"That... that's a great idea, but we can't forget details like Kirara, too. And Hachi can go through, I don't mind him. Are we missing anyone?"

"Kaede?"

"Personally... I don't think she'd want to come."

"Kohaku?"

"Yes, him..." Kagome released the hug and then turned to see that Sango was now sitting next to Kohaku in the opposite corner of Shippou, talking to him. "...we have everyone."

"You've got the jewel, you make the wish." Kagome pulled the jewel out, took the necklace off, then held the full jewel in her hands and cupped them so you couldn't see inside.

I wish that Inuyasha and I could still travel through the well, and that Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Shippou, Miroku, and Hachi could use the well to go from this time to my time and vice versa also.

Once she turned her attention to her hands and un-cupped them, the jewel was gone. They did it.

"Saannggoo!" She called, turning her head to see them. Both her and Kohaku looked up form their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Come here! We've got a surprise for you!"

* * *

"You really think it will work...?" Sango asked suspiciously, looking down the well. Kagome seemed to give off that 'what-do-you-think-we're-stupid?' look as she gave Sango her response. 

"Of course," she sat down on the edge of the well so her legs were dangling down. "It was my wish with the Shikon Jewel, and Kohaku will be able to come too. I also wished for Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I to be able to go through. Oh yeah, and I wished for Kirara and Hachi to be able to. We can get Kirara and Shippou later, then eventually meet up with Miroku and Hachi."

"Why'd you wish for you two to be able to go through? You already can!"

"Yeah, but only because the jewel existed," Kagome pointed out. "And when you wish, the jewel goes away, does it not? So we have to wish for us to be able to go through again, you see. I thought Kohaku would want to go with you and that you'd want him with you."

"Ahh, I see..." Sango replied, edging closer to the well. "Well, are we going or not?" Sango didn't get a response, because Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kohaku just jumped right in. "You seem to be forgetting someone!" She exclaimed as she jumped in and realized that once she got to the bottom... it was working. Once at the other side Kohaku was looking around and she was too, until they found a ladder. Kagome climbed it, Inuyasha jumped out, Kohaku followed Kagome up the ladder, then finally Sango climbed up and out.

"Okay, come on, let me take you to the house," Kagome looked to see Inuyasha's ears perk. "No, there will be no ramen, Inuyasha."

"At least let me carry you," he said, picking her up without a response. "Sure, you have bandages but who says that makes the wounds just magically disappear?" Didn't seem like she had a choice anyway, so she just welcomed it. Inuyasha walked out of the well house at normal speed so the slow idiots behind him could keep up with him.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?" He waited days - or so it seemed - for her response, but never got anything but a mumble here and there, so he looked down to see what the heck she was doing. When he looked he saw that... she was... _sleeping_. It was surprising but not. She'd had a troublesome day, especially with what SESSHOUMARU did to her. He mentally killed himself for letting him get away. Now... Kagome was dreaming of... him! Just as long as she didn't say the word, he was happy. Lately, he noticed she wasn't abusing the power anymore, she used it before when she was saving his life but that was it so far. She hadn't done it just because she was mad at him, which showed change and luck for him.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango asked, realizing that he'd been staring at Kagome for the past minute.

"Ah, nothing, she's just sleeping," Now seeing that they were at the door of Kagome's shrine, he opened it and stepped inside, the others following. "Ms. Higurashi? You here anywhere... shortie... you here...?" Souta came running down the stairs to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and two other strange looking people. Whoever they were (Holy crap, deja vu, I feel like I've typed this before...).

"Inu no Nii-chan, who are they?" Souta asked, pointing in Sango and Kohaku's direction.

"That's Sango and Kohaku," Inuyasha replied calmly (whoa... creepy LOL). "Sango is Kagome's friend from the Sengoku Jidai, and Kohaku is Sango's brother."

"Yes, now, how did they get here?"

"You know of the Shikon Jewel... we used it to wish them here. Or something like that, we wished that certain people would be able to pass through the well like us."

"Ok... but... if there are any other youkai then Jii-chan will start getting annoying - more than usual - and put sacred sutras everywhere and on everyone."

"Let him," Inuyasha said in a sort of annoyed tone. "Watch these two, I'm going to go put Kagome in her bed." Inuyasha retreated to the stairs and went up to Kagome's bedroom.

"'Watch us?' I think we are old enough to fend for ourselves, you know," Sango pointed out. "We aren't morons like he thinks we are."

"Hmm... what's this box doing in your house?" Kohaku asked, pointing to the television.

"Ah, that," Souta replied, going over to it and turning it on. "Is a television! It enables you t-"

"OH MY GOD! IT MADE THOSE POOR INNOCENT PEOPLE SMALL! Kohaku, we have to save them-"

"They aren't trapped there! It's done with cameras, you see, cameras do things like taking multiple pictures of people then putting them on this box, which is electronic, and-"

"What?" Sango and Kohaku both asked together. Souta just sighed.

"It's very complicated, but those aren't really trapped people. Just go with me... like... if Kagome was on there, it's just a picture..." Sango pulled something out of her kimono and held it up to Souta.

"Like this? Only like you said, a whole bunch of them all at one time..." Sango was holding a picture Kagome took while she was there with her camera. It was of all of them. Kirara was in her small form on Sango's shoulder - she wasn't happy because Miroku was groping her - Kagome was leaning up against Inuyasha and Inuyasha was blushing a little.

"Exactly!" Souta exclaimed. "You got this faster than Inuyasha did... in fact... he never _did_ get it... but anyway they are all at one time so if you were to flip from one to the next it's like watching it in real life only it's not... anyway. Just remember that the people aren't trapped and enjoy."

"Umm... ok..." Kohaku said as he took a seat on the couch, then eyed a flat looking thing. "What is this?" He asked, holding it up.

"That's a remote... you press the up and down arrows to change the channels and the left and right to change the volume." Kohaku immediately pressed the right arrow multiple times.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOOOOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOUUUUUUDDDDD PPPRRRRREEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TTTTHHEEEEEE LLLLLEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT AAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Souta shouted over the noise, and Kohaku started pressing the left button until it got to a pretty good volume.

"Now that I know what that is... let's see what the 'channels' are..." Sango eyed Kohaku for a moment then took a seat next to him, putting the picture she held on the table. Kohaku pressed up, up, down, up, up, up, then up again. "Everything is diferent..."

"We have over one hundred channels, and each channel has a different show, and a show is the people you watch... it will be about a certain thing and they are usually on for a half an hour, sometimes a full hour."

"Umm... ok..." Sango said. "I suppose we will get used to this one day." Just then, Inuyasha descended down the stairs, Kagome following.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT IN THE WORLD OF ALL THINGS GOOD WAS THAT! YOU FRIKKIN' WOKE KAGOME UP!" Kagome just yawned a little and asked, "Souta? Where's Mama?"

"She's at a friend's house, and Nee-san, you wouldn't believe how quickly these guys caught on to the TV..."

"Apparently faster than Inuyasha," Kagome said as she watched them flip channels and sat down next to Sango.

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha asked as he angrily sat down on the floor in front of Kagome.

"Well, not everyone is as stubborn as you-"

"STOP THAT!" Inuyasha angrily shouted, jumping a little, but not enough for Kagome to stop tweaking his ears like she did when she first met him. "Leave my ears alone."

"Aww, you know you like it, Inuyasha."

"Actually, I know that I DON'T like it, but nothing of liking it."

"Then why don't you make me stop? You know you have the power to stop me," after a minute of no response she continued. "See, you do like it, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Now-don't-you-tell-me-to-shut-up," Kagome's tone of voice changed when she saw what Sango picked on TV, but she did not stop tweaking Inuyasha's ears. "Ooh, my favorite show!" (I WOULD tell you what it is if I knew what they watched in Tokyo)

"Kagome, we don't have the time to stay here," Inuyasha interrupted. "Let's g-"

"It's not like we're doing anything! It is night, after all!" She angrily shouted at him. "Just let me watch this, and besides, we can spend the night here... okay?"

"Feh, whatever."

* * *

"Okay, Sango, you can take my bed in my room, Souta, you get some blankets for Kohaku and let him sleep in your room, and I'll sleep out here. I know Inuyasha won't care because he sleeps on HARD FLOOR." Kagome said as she reached into her closet and pulled out as many blankets and pillows she could carry, then brought them out in the living room. 

"Do you need all those blankets?"

"They aren't all for me, here," she handed him two blankets and a pillow. "Do you want the couch? I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"No, you take the couch," Inuyasha said, taking all the pride of being part youkai. "I am part youkai, _ therefore_,_ I_ can sleep wherever _I_ want-" Kagome put her blankets down, and held up a pillow. Pillow incoming! It hit him square in the face and he fell onto the ground, then pulled the pillow off of himself. "Holy crap, what was that for!"

"I thought it was funny! You take everything so seriously! You and your pride, heh..." Before he could pick himself up she jumped on him. "Now who's winning?"

"I could push you off like a feather."

"I can o-s-u-w-a-r-i you to the center of the earth too."

"I regret the day I ever asked you to put that horrid thing back on me! Now get off!"

"Ahh, so you don't like this?" He had to admit it. Having Kagome there _was_ nice. _Real_ nice.

"Oh, be quiet and get off."

"Now you don't want a little hanyou again?"

"I don't wanna take care of no freaking kid!" Inuyasha semi-shouted, careful not to disturb anyone else who was trying to sleep. "You and Shippou are bad enough!"

"ME and Shippou? Oh, thanks." Kagome got off voluntarily and seemed to give off that fake pout look, but, Inuyasha - of course - took it seriously.

"Hey, what did I do now!" He asked, getting up and staring at her. "You want another annoying idiot kid? Fine! See if I care!"

"Hey, he wouldn't be an idiot!" Kagome said, and now she wasn't faking the angry part. "He'd have you as a father, wouldn't he?"

"Got you! It would be a male kid, now wouldn't it?"

"I was just going along, I bet it's a girl!"

"Well, we're never going to know like this, are we?"

"Are you... suggesting...?"

"How else are we going to figure out!"

"I'd never pick anyone else," Kagome replied, turning with a happy look on her face.

It would be a girl.

Or else.

**HOLY CRAP I DID NOT REALIZE THIS CHAPTER WAS OVER 3,000 WORDS!... Awesome. **


	14. XIV

The Flowers That Keep Us Alive

READ: My birthday is oct 3! whoop! Thankies to all who gives me birthday wishes :)

And thanks to Toxic Panda for liking my name... and if that isn't a good enough reason to thank you, then I thank you for reviewing often.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS!

THE-REAL-MYSTIC, Toxic Panda, InuKagome4life, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Shadow Dragon! loves out to all of you! I will start letting you request oneshots once I get the time to allow more people to request :)

**important!**

**i am ending this story on chapter 15... then i MIGHT make a sequel :)**

* * *

"Girl," 

"Boy,"

"GIRL, I swear."

"BOY, I &&$ (bad word heheh)!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hadn't meant the 'swear' part to be literal... at all. But Inuyasha was like that. Things had finally moved along... well, obviously, a lot happens in a month. Their hut had been built, and Inuyasha helped them make it. Only because Kagome threatened him with 'the' word. At the same time he seemed eager to help and get it done. Either way, it was built and Kagome was confirmed pregnant. She'd bought a test in her time, but... she decided it would be best not to go to the doctors. If her child was hanyou... who knows what would happen.

And she definitely hoped for a hanyou. The only thing better than Inuyasha was... well, nothing, but another one would be cute.

Unless it was a girl, then maybe it would be a smudge better than having two Inuyashas.

"Either way, let's think of names... so we aren't confused when we actually GET the child. What will we name her if it's a girl?" Kagome was a bit rounder than usual... but it didn't seem too obvious. The villagers around got used to it and stopped giving stares because they saw how angry she got when people stared. At first they hated the idea of having another filthy hanyou, but Kagome was able to convince them. With a little bit of her convincing them that she HAD, indeed, made Inuyasha nicer.

"Feh. I don't care about names if it's a girl." They were both sitting on the ground on top of blankets Kagome had brought. Their hut looked like utter future to everyone else... since she had brought loads of things they'd never even seen before.

"Be positive! What do you think about Sakura?" When Inuyasha didn't respond because they were talking about girl names, Kagome started shoving out ideas into the open. "Keiko? Miya? Naru?"

"I guess Miya is fine, it sounds the best out of all of them," Now seeing that he'd finally said something and thinking they'd agreed on a girl name, headed of to boy names. "Now what if it's a boy? You got any ideas over there, Kagome?"

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Kuro?"

"What's our kid have anything to do with black!"

"I dunno, it just sounded cool."

"Taro?"

"Doesn't sound right."

"Umm..."

"Hey! Stop stealing the spotlight!" Kagome lifted her head up from thinking and stared at Inuyasha who suggested, "Kaori!"

"Fine, that is suitable then," Kagome agreed, then remembering old times got an idea. "D'you want to go get some flowers?"

"Don't you still have those ones that saved your life on more than one occasion?"

"'Course, but it never hurts to add more to my bouquet," in an attempt to get him to come again, she added, "Pleeaassee come with meeee? To get some flloowweerrss? You enjoyed it before and you know it, so don't try and deny it-"

"I'll go, okay? Will it makes you happy if I do?"

"So now you only want to go because it will make me happy?" Uh-oh. He should have known the dangers.

Mood swings.

"No, I would like to go with you anyway-"

"So then you lied when you acted like you didn't want to go?"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't lie to-"

"You're so mean! Lying to me like that!"

"No, Kagome, I just meant-"

"You just meant that you didn't want to go! Now you're only going to make me happ... wait. You'll go even if you don't want to, to make me happy?"

"Of course. I'd do anything." Ahh. Joy. Mood swing intermission.

"Then I won't force you to go, if you really don't want to."

"No, I want to now, let's go, Kagome..." He stood up, her following, then he grabbed her wrist and walked out of their hut at a slower speed than normal for Kagome. Heh, for once... getting flowers sounded nice. Maybe because he was doing it with Kagome, that's why.

He'd bound himself to her, and now she was expecting a child! That meant he'd be a father... oh, god, a father! It would be like Shippou all over again, only worse. As for Kagome, being a mother, she'd have Sango to go through it with her since she decided to stay with them with Kohaku. Kagome's mother let Sango stay there at nights in Kagome's room, since she'd told her mother about the hut they now had.

What she hadn't told her is that she was pregnant. Thank god her mother didn't really know... Kagome didn't go home all that often anymore, but she'd go sometime soon to tell her mom the news. The BIG news.

Sango was there with her, and Kohaku. But would they ever see Miroku again? She also kind of missed Hachi, he was nice.

"Okay, Kagome, you decide where you want to get flowers, okay?" She turned from her thoughts and paid attention to where they were to see that there were flowers _everywhere_! How come she never noticed this before? Had she even been here before? They never really explored the forest so often that she saw a lot of it.

"How come I never saw this place? There's so many pretty flowers!" He let go of her wrist and she immediately ran over to the nearest patch of flowers, got down on her knees, then started to look at all the different flowers.

"Ah, I always knew it was here, I just never took anybody here, in fact... I think I was the only one who knew about this place, until now." He went by her, but still stood by her side and watched her pick a whole bunch of different flowers of different colors and smells.

"Wow, this is so cool! How'd you find out about this?" After getting at least one of every color she stood up again and faced him.

"I used to pick flowers for my mother here," he said, kind of embarrassed that HE, Inuyasha, picked FLOWERS for ANYONE, even his mother. "Now it can be your little spot."

"ONLY mine?" Kagome said, angrily. "Don't you know that it's nice to share!"

Mood swing intermission: terminated. Gone.

"Yes, yes, I know, I was just saying, it's yours and if you want anybody else to come here, you can show them where it is-"

"What, will you be too lazy to take me and whoever it is I'm bringing?"

"No, I'd take you, all you need to do is ask-"

"So now I have to ask?"

"No, I'll do it voluntarily then-"

"Only because I am asking you to now!"

"No, Kagome, please don't-"

"Don't what? Am I being too harsh?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry-" Usually, Inuyasha wasn't the type to apologize. Ever. But now he was scared... he was actually scared of mood swings, compared to some giant youkai! It was just something about _Kagome's_ mood swings that set him off...

"Ok, well, let's stop hanging around and go back then, I want to add these to the collection." (If this was in the show, Inuyasha would be going "OO") Kagome seemed to walk off as if nothing just happened.

If just Kagome was like this with her mood swings... imagine their child... crying to no stopping point!

* * *

"Kagome, when are you going to tell your mother?" Sango questioned. Being there every night, she realized how worried Kagome's mother had been. Sango could tell she didn't want to ask because of what the possibilities could be, and she didn't say anything because Kagome's business was Kagome's business, not hers. 

"Should I go now?" Kagome asked Sango. They were both in Kagome's new hut - Inuyasha being who knows where - talking. For a moment they were talking about when they thought Miroku would show up, and then Sango started telling Kagome how her mother thought Kirara was so cute. Then it came to this.

"Probably," Sango said, then once Kagome stood up Sango mentioned to her, "Bring Inuyasha."

"Will do," Kagome replied with a smile, then she left the hut to go find her 'mate'. Her first thought was the well, but once she arrived there he was no where around and she was out of ideas on where in the world he could possibly be. Then a sudden thought got to her head. He could already be at her house... goodness knows why, but it was a possibility. She decided to take her chances and jumped into the well, half expecting him to see him there too if he had really just been watching her, but then decided to follow her.

He didn't arrive beside her, so she took her time climbing out of the well and heading towards her house. Had he gone to her bedroom?

"...anyway, I will just wait for her here then." Oh, crap.

Houjou. She decided to go back into the well-house since she hadn't been out of it for long and just listen. He was nearby, but apparently not close enough to hear or see her get out. She immediately ran back in, also being careful not to catch his attention.

"Oh, there will be no need, I am afraid it may be awhile before she can come out to see anyone or let anyone in," her grandfather told Houjou, since he was actually paying attention and had noticed Kagome. "This new cold she has is very contagious."

"Okay, well, please be sure to tell her I stopped by," Houjou handed him the basket full of fruit he was holding and walked off, saying, "Those fruits are very healthy and should help her!" Once she was sure he was a good distance away, she came out of the well-house again and started walking toward her house/shrine, without hearing a word from her grandfather. She wouldn't tell him for awhile, or else he'd probably cover her with so many sacred sutras, spells that don't work, and other things like that that she would suffocate!

She just wondered how her mother would end up taking it. She always acted like she approved of Inuyasha, but who was she to know that maybe it was only because they never really got together. Not very many people ever liked hanyous, and maybe her mother was like it.

All she hoped was that she wasn't like that.

"Mmaammaa! Inuyashaaa?" Kagome ran up to her room first, since she'd expected he'd be in there, and right she was. Once she stepped in his ears twitched and he turned to face her.

"Kagome, you are finally here."

"What are you doing here! Did you tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Kagome's mother asked as she appeared at the doorway. She gave a little bit of surprise when she saw that Kagome looked a little bit bigger than... normal. Kagome silently prayed that her grandfather hadn't noticed like she did. "Um, well..."

"Sorry," Kagome said, giving an apology. "I know, I'm only seventeen! Sorry, sorry, sorry... it's just..."

"It's fine," her mother surprisingly said, but her tone changed just a little. "I do not approve of you getting pregnant this early, but, I do, however, approve of who you chose." Inuyasha seemed to lighten up a little, but not much since he wasn't the happy type, and Kagome felt relieved.

"See, Inuyasha? It's okay!"

"Does your grandfather know?" Kagome's mom asked unexpectedly.

"I don't know, I past him coming here, but I don't know if he noticed or not-"

"Just be careful," Her mother stated before exiting the doorway. "You know how he will get!" Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha again.

"Now, why are you here?"

"To get you to come, of course!" He shouted at her. "I figured if I was gone you'd come here to find me!"

"Oh, okay, well... you thought right. I was talking to Sango and she asked when I'd tell my mother, so I decided to go and couldn't find you. Once I didn't see you at the well I kind of figured you were here."

"Well, do we have any other business here?" Inuyasha asked, twitching his ears.

"Okay, I'll get you some ramen, Inuyasha, you go on ahead and I will get you a lifetime's supply of ramen to make at the hut."

"No, you go, I'll get the ramen... after all, I'm not pregnant."

"I would hope not," Kagome said with a smile. "If you were, something would be wrong here."

"It would be easier on me to carry them anyway."

"Are you calling me weak?"

Two dreadful words entered his mind: Mood. Swings.

"No, you're very strong, really, you are-"

"There you go lying again! One moment I'm weak, the next I am strong, when will it end?"

"I don't lie-"

"Then what was that? There you go again!"

"Kagome, you know I wouldn't lie to you, when I said it would be easier on me I didn't mean it that way-"

"Then how did you mean it! Oh my god, you must think I'm fat, that's it!"

"You aren't fat!"

"Oh, so what is this, invisible?" Kagome asked, patting her stomach. "See, lying again!"

"Okay, whatever, but no matter what size you are I still love you!"

"See, you do think I am fat-"

"Technically, you aren't fat, because that's the baby-"

"What a lousy cover-up!"

"Kagome, would you shut up and listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted at her, standing and grabbing her wrist, then pulling her and making her face him. "Even if that was fat, I'd still love you! I don't give a care what you look like, its your personality that matters to me! Not how you look!"

"I love you too, Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Mood swings?" Sango asked Inuyasha, after Kagome left the hut to go and get Shippou from Kaede's. "I am sooo glad I am not you, I heard you two talking while she had those mood swings-" 

"Yeah, well, you don't need to rub the salt in the wound," Inuyasha stated. "Doesn't help."

"Where'd you get that phrase from?" Sango asked (I'm not sure exactly, but I don't think they know what salt is...). "Salt is a future thing, isn't it?"

"Kagome told me. seriously, I've been with her for two years, I think I'd know-"

"Oh yeah!" Sango exclaimed. "What'd you do for her birthday? You know, other than getting her pregnant. You insisted I stay behind while you two go off who-knows-where..."

"We went to her time, and I took her to dinner after asking her mother what some good places were for food, and, of course, Kagome had to 'drive' there," Inuyasha gave Sango a look like 'don't-ask' and continued. "She got me normal clothes and I had to wear that stupid hat..."

"What about your hair? People would stare at your hair... did they?"

"Yeah, and there was this one kid we saw who whispered something to his mother about me, I wanted to punch him so hard, but Kagome wouldn't let me..." They both heard Kagome's steps outside and stopped talking, then she entered with Shippou on her shoulder. Kagome made her way and sat in between Sango and Inuyasha. Shippou stayed onto her shoulder, and they talked about some random things until...

"Hmm? Where did Shippou go?" Kagome asked, now noticing an empty spot on her shoulder.

"I think I found him," Inuyasha muttered, and Sango and Kagome turned to see Shippou in his pink balloon form chewing on Inuyasha. "Stupid brat!" He punched Shippou - causing him to turn to normal - and gave off that anime veinpop.

"Inuyasha, be nice to Shippou!" Kagome shouted.

"You saw him, he was chewing on me! Do you know how annoying that gets!"

"What, now Shippou is annoying! Do you think I am annoying too!"

"No!"

"You already think I am fat, so it wouldn't be surprising!"

"I do not think you are fat!"

"Yes you do!"

"...mood swings." Shippou and Sango whispered to each other.

**Holy crap, this one is ALSO ALMOST 3k words... umm... no wonder my hands hurt LOL**


	15. XV

The Flowers That Keep Us Alive

READ: Umm, Inome (is that in for Inuyasha and ome for Kagome?), InuKagome4life, etc etc etc... thankies for compliments and whatsoever. Ha-ha, ok, now, I'm technically not ENDING it. I'll make a sequel.

Special thanks to Toxic Panda (btw, that name ROCKS!), and Inome/InuKagome4life.. :)

Here's why I'm finishing it as another story:

1. The stories you have show up on a fav. list (EX: n00dle (8356387) haha I wish though) and so the more stories, the more people are interested.

2. I want to take a writing break.

**IMPORTANT AGAIN!**

**I AM MAKING A SEQUEL IN CASE YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO READ THE ABOVE.**

and I have reconsidered my thoughts on Kikyou. I still dislike her, but I have found some respect for her.

**IN CASE YOU DON'T GET THE TITLE:**

The flowers DO keep them alive... sorta. Think about it. Kagome could have easily been killed if those flowers didn't save her.

* * *

"Iinnuuyyaasshhaa!" Kagome called out, as she came out of the hut to see him outside. He turned to face her, with a face that was 'what-is-it-now?' and 'please-don't-hurt-me' at the same time, because of the dreaded mood swings. He was still unsure if they were worse than the osuwari. "This may sound a little weird, but I need you to take me to find Kouga, okay? I also need to see Houjou."

"And... _why_... may I ask, do you want to see_ them_?" Inuyasha asked, rather rudely, going over to her.

"I need to apologize to Kouga-"

"That idiot? I think you told him off good!" She wanted SO bad to osuwari him. But she'd decided to stop unless he either really deserved it or was in danger. Like when he's too stubborn to duck and dodge an attack because he's so full of stupid pride.

"I was angry then, okay? But I really didn't mean for it to sound so mean like that, you know..."

"Whatever. What about that ugly Houjou guy?"

"Well... I need to tell him to stop stalking me and that I'm already with someone."

"Fine, but, I can't tell time but I take it that guy is at 'school', right?"

"Umm, I should think so," Kagome replied, uneasy. Even if he wasn't, he could wait. But Kouga could possibly take ages to find. "Take me to find Kouga, then, so I can at least talk to him. Besides, I need to tell him that it wasn't really love anyway, you don't just go up to something and claim them just because you feel like it."

"Keh. I'd rather not do it, so take yourse-" Mood swings. Rising... run. From. Kagome. "I'll take you, no problem-"

"Will my extra weight bring you down, Inuyasha! Am I really that fat!"

"It has nothing to do with being fat!"

"See, you think I'm fat! Oh my god, you're so mean for saying I'm fat!"

"You aren't fat, now get on, and we'll go-"

"YOU THINK I'M FAT! YOU JERK!"

"Oh, no, please, not that..."

"NO ONE CALLS ME FAT! OSUWARI!" Inuyasha's face met his friend, the dirt. (If this was a humor fic, I'd add "hi dirt" right here) Thankfully there wasn't a hole. Probably because it was just mood swings, and she wasn't _really_ mad at him... or so he hoped.

"Kagome! What are you trying to do, KILL me?"

"What, haven't had enough of your fat talk- oh my god, Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" She ran over to him, kind of giggling that she'd done this, but mentally slapped herself for laughing at this. She'd just swore a second ago she wouldn't use it like that... "Sorry, I didn't mean to... hehe... now will you please take me?" _If she didn't have those mood swings, I swear, this would NOT be happening-_

"Once the spell WEARS off!"

* * *

The day they found Kouga would be awhile, unless they got lucky. Kagome hoped for luck, so she brought along the flowers. They needed to either find him, or at least catch his scent, so she could talk to him. If it were Inuyasha's choice, the subject wouldn't have even been brought up at all.

He also thought about Sango and Miroku. Sango had been depressed for the longest time, even with Kohaku. They immediately knew she missed Miroku, even if he was a lecher. They always had something, Kagome knew it. Sango just didn't feel like admitting it, and Miroku apparently doesn't break habits easily.

"Inuyasha, I had a sudden idea," Kagome suggested. "It mind sound kind of crazy, but we should also try to find Miroku. I think Sango misses him."

"Then why doesn't she go get him?" Inuyasha replied, occasionally smelling the air. "_She's_ the one who misses him,"

"I don't know, but I figure, we're out here, so why not look for Miroku? It would save time, you know," Feeling a sense of those two horrible words he instantly changed his mind.

"Okay, we'll try and find him then," he didn't sound too happy, though. To him, finding Kouga was bad enough! "Where do you think he'll be?"

"He might be back at his home, where he belongs," Kagome suggested. "But he could be anywhere."

"What reasons would he have for leaving, is what I want to know?"

"I don't know! But it is possible he's somewhere else." Inuyasha jumped as high as he could, apparently catching some kind of familiar scent of someone. "Inuyasha? Who is it?"

"Kouga." Inuyasha looked all over and Kagome pointed at the oh-so-familiar tornado-thinger. (hehe) It disappeared to reveal Kouga, waiting for Ginta and Hakkaku. As always.

"There he is, Inuyasha, try and land over there,"

"I _know_ that!" Inuyasha couldn't control exactly where he landed, but once he got to the ground he ran in Kouga's direction.

"Hoh, mutt-face!" Inuyasha let Kagome off, and she immediately grabbed onto his arm to stop him from fighting with Kouga. "Have you brought Kagome to tell me how stupid I am? How stupid our kids would come out as? Because you know I'd-"

"Just... be quiet, please! I don't want you two fighting each other! Kouga," she took a small step forward. "I wanted to apologize for what I said, I was just kind of angry, and... I might also say that I still can't be with you... I hope you understand, it would still be nice to be friends, you see..." Kouga took a look at her more round stomach, then at Inuyasha, and back at Kagome.

"You chose that stupid little puppy?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"

"Are you stupid or what? YOU!"

"STOP IT, both of you!" Kagome shouted at them, pulling harder on Inuyasha's arm. "Stop fighting! I hate this! Do you forgive me or what?"

"Hmm, I dunno," Kouga said in a mean/sarcastic tone. "Am I supposed to forgive you after you call our possible kids stupid-" - Inuyasha growled - "Then go and have them with this stupid hanyou instead? Right."

"Hey, it's Kagome!" Ginta shouted, catching up with them. Hakkaku wasn't for behind, and whispered, "Why does she look... different?" Both of them looked at each other, then at Kagome, realized how she was, then thought "holy crap what's Kouga doing!".

"Come on, Kagome, we don't need to stay here," Inuyasha growled, namely at Kouga, even if he meant Kagome. "She came to tell you a simple apology, and you be a jerk about it. Let's go." Kagome obeyed and got back on Inuyasha's back.

"Umm... we aren't even going to ASK what happened..." Ginta told Kouga, finally catching up to him.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted at all of them before jumping off again, hoping to catch Miroku's scent. "Forget him Kagome, I knew he was trouble from the beginning..."

"I guess. So, you trying to find Miroku now?" He landed on the ground again, ran, and jumped into the air, looking around for anything.

"Who else?"

"I dunno, but if you smell Hachi, you can go to him too. He might know where Miroku is," Kagome suggested. "Why don't we just go later, I want to get back, Sango might be worried... and I still have to go see Houjou, remember?"

"Fine, I will take you back then," Inuyasha said, scared of... mooooooooood swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings. He stopped, sniffed the air, then headed a totally different direction. _Inuyasha must know this place by smell like the back of his hand._

* * *

"Ok, Inuyasha, I will be back after I talk to Houjou," she called, before jumping in the well. "I'll bbrriinngg rrraaammmeeennn ffffoooorrrr yyyyyooooouuuuu!" Inuyasha gave off a small snort once she'd left, but decided to go after her. He could wear that 'hat' thing. He wanted to teach that stalker guy a lesson anyway. (I might add, I STILL have NO respect for Houjou!)

"Why are you here?"

"Just tell me where that hat thing is, and I can wear those clothes you gave me last time," Inuyasha said, on the other side, then he picked her up and jumped out. "I want to have a word with this Houjou guy."

"Now, Inuyasha, violence isn't the key-"

"That's not it. I just want to be there, so he can be like 'holy crap, I lose to that guy? I must suck'."

"Inuyasha, you don't suck at all! You aren't even close!"

"OR, if I stayed in these clothes, see, he thinks that because of how I look, so I totally want to kill his hope so he'll stop stalking people..."

"Oh, whatever. I give up," Kagome sighed, still being held by Inuyasha as he opened the well door and stepped outside, carrying her. "Hey, go to the tree behind my window, I want to see what it is like up there! Please!"

"Keh. Fine, but it's not really all that exciting..." Inuyasha showed no signs of argue - would you, with those mood swings she has? - and ran off towards the tree, occasionally looking at her. He saw her rub her eye when he looked at her once. Kagome was getting tired. Once jumping up into the tree he positioned her so she could sit on his lap like always, with his arm up for her head to lean against.

"It's more exciting for me, because I can't jump and climb trees like you caann..." Kagome's yawn made her 'can' stretch to about a full five seconds, and next thing Inuyasha knew, she was sitting there sleeping in his arms.

* * *

"Don't you think they make a good couple?" Kagome's mother asked (whatever Kagome's grandpa's name is) Kagome's grandfather. "I think they look cute together." Souta walked up to his mother's side, stared out the window, and said, "Why is Kagome so-" Her hand was quickly placed over Souta's mouth. So far, he hadn't noticed. Mainly because he didn't care.

"Hm? What is it Sou- oh my, I will have to get some scrolls for this one!" Her grandfather turned and headed out the door for where he kept his scrolls and 'powerful' spells.

"No, you will not!" He heard her call out, but didn't stop. On his way out, he looked over to the side and could see a boy looking straight at them. Houjou had seen them.

"Excuse me, my boy, Kagome is... well, frankly, I don't kn-" he was unable to finish before Houjou ignored him and sped off. What a strange guy. Always coming to see Kagome. Hadn't she told him about her and Inuyasha? Or anything at all?

"A strange one, indeed." He muttered to himself before heading to the well shrine.

* * *

"Kagome? Oh, is that... oh, god, I hope he didn't notice my ears..." Inuyasha muttered to himself at awakening. Apparently, he'd fallen asleep too.

"Inuyasha? What? Who noticing your ears?"

"I just saw that Houjou guy run away," Inuyasha told her. "He didn't look too happy."

"Of course not! He likes me, and now he witnesses me, and you, together! he's probably so involved in me and you being together he's totally forgetting everything else! Like the fact that we are in a tree, your hair is ridiculously long, you were crazy clothes compared to now, and you have dog ears!"

"Well, you know, I don't really care... I wonder if he noticed that... you know..."

"Oh my god, you are bringing up the fact that I am fat again!"

"No! I just meant, like, a seventeen year old getting pregnant?"

"You think I'm something close to a prostitute then!"

"Um, okay, whatever, but no..."

"Stop lying! You think I am fat!"

"I DON'T THINK YOU ARE FAT! SHUT UP! STOP SAYING I CALLED YOU FAT! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S YOUR FAULT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE, I LOVE YOU AND I HATE THESE UGLY MOOD SWINGS!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just... pregnancy, it-"

"Let's just go inside your house, please."

"You get down and let me off, then I'll go in and open the window so nobody sees you," Kagome suggested, and Inuyasha picked her up then jumped down. Once he sat her down she got on her two feet and ran the other way. Inuyasha jumped up onto the tree, then the roof this time. By now her mother and Souta had left the bedroom. Kagome opened up the window when she got there, and once she barely started to stick her head out to find Inuyasha he came down from the roof, her face facing his.

"Eep! You scared me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha retorted as he got down and climbed inside the window. It was still daylight, he also happened to notice this.

"Inuyasha, eight more months, remember," Kagome softly said as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Then you will see our baby Miya."

"It's going to be a boy, I promise you, and he will be Kaori! I'll teach him how to use swords, and, and..." Kagome glared at him, then laughed a bit.

"We will see soon enough. Eight months will pass like that."

THE END! whoop, now ill take a well-deserved break, then... SEQUEL!


	16. NOTICE

**you all do realize I've already made the sequel, right? Cause there are some reviewers who haven't switched yet.**

_thanks :)_

the n00dle.

PS - its "It's a WHAT!"


End file.
